


Trust and Try

by Chellebobaggins



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (Comics)
Genre: Art, Bisexual Female Character, Bondage, Consent, Explicit Consent, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Food Kink, Food Porn, Lesbian Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Zelda Spellman, Light Bondage, Older Woman, POV Female Character, Sex, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Texting, Top Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Women Being Awesome, Zelda Spellman is Bad at Feelings, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellebobaggins/pseuds/Chellebobaggins
Summary: “Are you the owner of the gallery?”“No, I’m the curator here,” extending her hand she added, “Lilith. Lilith Porter”The woman removed her gloves, shaking Lilith's hand and revealing her own perfectly manicured nails. Her palm was freezing and she winced as the warmth from Lilith's hand sent a mild electric shock through her nerves.“Apologies, it’s positively Baltic outside. I’m Zelda Spellman. How do you do?”
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 101
Kudos: 156





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a non-magical AU in the present day, Lilith works in a small art gallery in New York. When Zelda, a midwife and fine art enthusiast, happens upon the gallery they meet and...fun stuff happens.
> 
> Just FYI, the name Lilith Porter is one of Madam Satan's aliases in the original comics. It doesn't belong to me, but it suited her for the story.
> 
> Also, for a visual of the fashion side of things, think Lilith in Season 4 when she calls to the Spellman house to ask Sabrina to come back to Hell. That kind of elegance is the everyday wardrobe of this Lilith. That and the dominatrix leather jacket because we all love that, right? Right.

“Excuse me, madam, how much is this one?”

Lilith turned sharply on her heel. The elderly couple who had spent the last hour perusing artwork were now pointing to a hideous portrait of a man’s face made from children’s handprints. Lilith briefly looked away, disguising an eye roll. It was true that the artist usually produced less rank looking pictures that sold steadily, but even so she wasn’t a fan and had only accepted it as a favour. Feigning interest, she smiled.

  
“That one is $3,500, but I’m afraid it was sold this afternoon. You’ll see from the red dot on the corner.” Half heartedly, she gestured with the pen she was holding towards the red sticker that indicated the couple were too late. 

  
The man furrowed his brow. “$3,500? Daylight robbery I say, it’s the size of a postage stamp!”

  
It was truthfully the size of an A4 page. Lilith sighed inwardly. “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. The client was looking for a smaller piece to add to his collection.”

  
“Well, he’s a fool!”

His voice rose an octave, suggesting he was used to attention and getting his own way. A searing boredom crawled through Lilith. She smiled sweetly, but a sparkle of acidity danced in her eyes as a warning that if the man continued with his uppity tone she would be forced to make him leave. The man turned to his wife as they talked in hush tones.

Pressing her leopard print kitten heels into the floor, Lilith racked her brains thinking of how she could make the couple leave faster. They had already delayed her closing the gallery by half an hour. Not that she had any pressing engagements to attend, but her time outside work was her own.  
Gruffly, the man cleared his throat demanding her attention.

  
“My wife and I are looking to add to our own collection at home in London. We’ve seen everything there is in Britain, they know us on a first name basis in Christie's.” He winked obnoxiously at Lilith as if she couldn’t possibly understand the significance of having two such notable individuals in her tiny art gallery. "Could you suggest something? Bearing in mind that I am incredibly sensitive to texture and tone at the moment and my wife dislikes dark colours.”

His expression of displeasure was directed at Lilith's figure hugging black Chanel dress with a leopard print belt that matched her kitten heels. Trying to contain the smirk she felt tugging at the sides of her mouth, Lilith nodded towards the brightest painting there was.

"We do have a marvellous pastoral scene by a young Brooklyn artist just here.” She splayed her hands towards the pretty portrait that shimmered with emerald and sapphire tones.“The artist was influenced by Basquiat, which you can see in the blunt lines of the tree bark.” 

  
It was a charming picture, but Lilith knew this type of customer all too well and she sensed from his silence that this man was displeased with everyone and everything that he met. 

  
Scoffing, he remarked, “I don’t think so, my dear! The type of art we are accustomed to is more classical in style. Not the type that looks like it was done by a five year old with a toothbrush.”

  
Amusement oozed from every pore of Lilith’s face. Without hesitation, she retorted as politely as possible, “Might I suggest Collyer's Mansion in Brooklyn Heights then. We don’t appear to have anything that suits you and they do have a great deal of art on sale that you’re unlikely to find elsewhere.”

  
The man raised an eyebrow at her. “I see. We must be taking up too much of your time and not paying out extortionate amounts for low calibre art.”

  
Ignoring his comment, she simply said, “It’s now past 5pm and we’re closing. Is there anything further I can help you with?”

  
“Yes, can you explain why everything here is so expensive?”

  
Lilith stared blankly. 

  
“Here, as in here in this art gallery?”

  
“In general. In comparison to England.”

  
Again she stared blankly.

  
“The exchange rate would be the culprit there I imagine.” 

  
Tilting her head in mock sincerity, Lilith watched the man for a reaction. Huffing, he buttoned up his coat and ushered his wife out the door. A gush of winter air blew in in their place as the door closed behind them.

  
“Don’t let the most expensive door in New York hit you on the ass on the way out!"

  
“Great", Lilith said to the empty room, “I missed an early closing for that scintillating bit of conversation.”

The clock on the wall read 5.45pm. By the time she reached anywhere decent to eat it would be too late for most of the early bird dinners. Sighing, she uncrossed her legs and reached behind her to switch off the lights at the back of the room. The gallery was small, that was one of the things that attracted her to it when she first moved to New York. It was quaint, cosy and a ten minute walk from the brownstone building she rented in Bedford-Stuyvesant. The money was decent, but it was lonely. The size of the gallery meant she worked alone most days, something she hadn’t minded at the beginning, but it was getting monotonous heading into her second year there. Occasionally the owner sent a security guy to check in, but his incessant flirting made Lilith dread his appearances. She’d never show her fear, instead she masked it with an effortless cool that seemed to make him even more eager. Her attempts to persuade the owner to hire a part-timer she could train in had fallen on deaf ears, albeit they weren’t really making enough money to justify it and it was purely to keep her company. Still, it would be nice to have someone to talk to.

Getting up from behind the desk, she walked to the small rest room at the back of the gallery and switched off the lights. Glancing in the mirror, she ran her fingers through her immaculately curled hair, the light caught the warm copper tones that ran through it. Running the flat of her tongue over the front of her teeth, she smiled in approval of what she saw.

  
Taking up a pen, she marked off the end of the day on the calendar that hung on the door. Monday again. Another start to another week after a weekend spent painting various bars red and yet she returned home alone every night. Sure, she could pick someone up. Had plenty of offers too. Nobody piqued her interest. She had moved to New York because she didn’t fit in in her hometown, or anywhere else for that matter. Eventually she had decided it was better to stand out anyway. No town quite like The Big Apple to do that in. 

  
Walking back to the desk, she grabbed the keys and went to lock the door when she heard the soft jangling of the bell above it. Turning to tell the new entrant that they were closing she stopped in her tracks.

  
A woman sheathed in a black cape coat trundled in, her breath forming a misty vapour in front of her, indicating how cold it had turned outside. The woman smiled at Lilith.

“Hello, may I come in?”

  
Lilith hesitated. She wanted to go home. It had been such a long, tedious day with very few people and the previous couple had seriously grated on her last nerve. The woman was captivating though. The cape she wore gave her an air of mystery that made Lilith want to bid her welcome. She was wealthy by the look of her, seemed a bit snooty too. Ravishing though. Grey-blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light. The stray curls that escaped the confines of her hood told Lilith she was a redhead. Her favourite. She held the edges of her lapels up awaiting Lilith's instruction.

  
“We’re just closing, I’m afraid.”

  
“Oh, are you not open till 5?”

  
“We are, it’s a quarter to 6. I was delayed by a previous client.” Lilith winced at her own words. It hadn’t sounded as rude in her head, but it was out now. 

  
The redhead glanced down at her watch, her face falling as she realised it was in fact that time.

  
“So it is, I misread the damn thing. What time do you open tomorrow?”

  
“10.30am.”

  
The woman’s face creased in disappointment, suggesting that the hour didn’t suit her. Lilith strummed her fingertips against her hip with a hint of impatience.

  
“Were you looking for a particular piece?”

  
“Well...I was hoping to procure the large portrait in the window.”

  
She pointed to the piece that Lilith had ensured was displayed prominently as it was by far the nicest painting they had. Oil on canvas of two female figures captured in a heated embrace. The day Lilith showed it to the gallery owner, they had had the mother of all arguments. He disliked the painting, saying it was too abstract for their clientele. Lilith had expected nothing less from a man who believed a gold threaded suit was the height of fashion and proudly wore socks with sandals any time the weather was mild. Here was a sophisticated and altogether beautiful woman, who was not only interested in the painting, but was like a work of art herself. Secretly, Lilith had hoped someone like this would be the interested party. It made her work so much more engaging when the client was knowledgeable. 

  
“Ah, yes. Are you a collector of De Lacy? Come in, let me just lock the door behind you. If people see me let one person in, they’ll all be clamouring for the same treatment!” 

  
The woman laughed, but quickly added, “I don’t want to delay you though.”

  
“Not at all, what’s five minutes more?” Reaching past her, Lilith turned the heavy antiquated key in the lock and reversed the ‘OPEN' sign to read ‘CLOSED'. 

  
“I love her work. I didn’t know she had moved to Brooklyn, only I saw an ad online with a picture of the gallery showing this in the window. It’s exquisite.”

  
“It is," Lilith nodded “I had been eying it for my own collection, but it comes at a hefty price tag.”

  
“Oh?”

  
Lilith studied the woman trying to discern which part of the sentence had surprised her. Deciding it must be the latter she continued, “The piece is called Love Lock and it fetches in nicely at $25,000. So far we’ve had no takers.”

  
“But you want it too? I take it that leaves me at a slight disadvantage.”

  
“I do, but you can’t always get what you want.” Lilith offered a genteel smile that the woman reciprocated. It hadn’t escaped Lilith's notice that the woman seemed entirely unperturbed by the price, which was the one thing about the painting that most definitely perturbed Lilith herself.

  
“Are you the owner of the gallery?”

  
“No, I’m the curator here,” extending her hand she added, “Lilith. Lilith Porter”

  
The woman removed her gloves, shaking Lilith's hand and revealing her own perfectly manicured nails. Her palm was freezing and she winced as the warmth from Lilith's hand sent a mild electric shock through her nerves.

  
“Apologies, it’s positively Baltic outside. I’m Zelda Spellman. How do you do?”

  
Lilith quirked an eyebrow at the sweetly eccentric manner. “Excellent, thank you and you?”

  
Zelda looked as though she may have been about to say something, but swiftly thought better of it. 

  
“Relieved to be allowed in. I had intended to be in the area hours ago, but the weather has caused all types of disruption to the traffic.”

  
Grimacing, Lilith realised Zelda must not be a local if she found the weather to be the main source of gridlock.

  
“Glad I could help. Are you in New York for business or pleasure, Ms Spellman?”

  
Zelda stared at her quizzically. A subtly sly smile crept onto her features.

  
“Both, hopefully. Although the chances of that have significantly lessened in the last hour. I was supposed to meet a client in Bedford-Stuyvesant several hours ago – I’m a midwife and my most recent mother-to-be went into labour prematurely – but she’s fine now, as is the baby.”

  
Lilith nodded slowly, her interest dissipating at the mention of childbirth and babies. Pursing her lips together, she waited for the woman to say something more, whilst hoping no one else would attempt to come in.

  
“I’m in New York for the next few days should she need me and I was hoping to procure this before I leave.”

  
Zelda glanced again at the painting and when Lilith made no further remark she asked, “Can I leave a deposit with you, or...do you require payment in full?"

  
“Normally, yes, it’s full payment upfront. However, as you are a collector, I can set it aside if you’re willing to leave a 20% deposit.”

This was a lie. Lilith decided it was ethical because so few of the clients had such exquisitely good taste. She also wanted to see the woman again and sensed that the feeling was mutual. 

  
“I can leave 50% today.” Zelda reached inside a rather magnificent handbag, which Lilith identified as being calfskin and a rare brand from the continent. Producing a chequebook, Zelda’s brow creased as she searched for a pen. Flourishing the one she was holding at her, Lilith enquired, “Are you sure?”

  
“Thank you. It’s the least I can do, you’ve been kind enough to allow me in well after closing.”

  
“It’s my pleasure.” Lilith replied. Zelda looked up at her. Lilith was walking to the desk and removing a record book to take note of the deposit, but her eyes were firmly fixed on Zelda as she moved. She was difficult to read, but she was by far the most intriguing person to come into the gallery in quite some time. Lilith liked a challenge and there were so few of them nowadays. 

  
“Is there a time limit on when I need to pay the other half?” Zelda enquired as she signed her name on the back of the cheque before tearing it off and running her thumb along the stub as if making a mental note of the purchase. Handing the paper and pen to Lilith, their eyes met again.

  
“Within 30 days from today’s date.” Lilith took the cheque, stamped it and filed it in the safe behind the desk.

  
“As is standard. I wasn’t sure if you had special requirements.”

  
Turning to face Zelda, Lilith raised an eyebrow. Reminding herself of where she was, she silenced the thought that had surfaced.

  
“No, no special requirements. Do you need it delivered?”

  
“No, thank you. I live very near here, I’ll carry it.”

  
Lilith looked at her inquisitively. “Are you sure? It’s heavier than it looks.”

  
“Very sure. I’ve carried much heavier things all over New York. Thank you, though.”

  
So, she was a frequent enough visitor then. Lilith smiled, pleased at the prospect.

  
“As you wish.” Then, after a pause, “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

  
For a few moments, there was silence. Zelda watched her, Lilith felt the tension and anticipation growing. 

  
“Not today. Although...” she trailed off, looking as though she hadn’t meant to say the words aloud.  
I’ll be in the area over the coming days. Are you expecting any new work to be delivered?”

  
Lilith considered the question and how long it had taken the woman to concoct it in the spur of the moment. 

  
“Not presently, though that could change at any time. Is there something you’re hoping for?”

  
Zelda gestured to the painting, “If anything in a similar vein arrives, I’d appreciate it if you could let me know.” Reaching into her wallet, she pulled out a card and extended it forward. Lilith's eyes flickered down to read the elegant embossed italic type:

  
_Zelda Spellman_  
_Midwife Services_  
_1800 5477 69 5477_

  
A tasteful illustration of the expectant female form in silhouette decorated the side of the card. Lifting her gaze, Lilith smiled. "I will” she assured.

  
“Thank you. You’ve been most helpful. I’ll leave you in peace now.”

  
Lilith stood to let the woman out. As she opened the door the bell jangled again and Zelda glanced up at it. 

  
“Good evening, Ms Porter.”

  
“Good evening, Ms Spellman. Take care.”

  
Zelda smirked at her and for a moment Lilith was tempted to enquire as to her plans, but stopped herself. Watching the woman saunter up the three steps to ground level, Lilith admired her cape once more and the way it moved with her. 

  
Plucking the painting from the window, Lilith brought it to the desk and fixed a red sticker to the frame. Taking it to the safe at the rear of the gallery, she typed in the security code and concealed it amongst the shelves reserved for clientele. Returning to clear her desk, she picked up her bag and coat and switched off the remaining lights. As she set the alarm, locked the door and heard the metallic clang of the shutter, she wondered when Zelda would return to collect the painting. The woman was impressive. Even without knowing much about her, she had a presence that was tough to forget. Lilith smiled. Priding herself on yet another job well done, she made her way up to the streets of Brooklyn and headed for her own apartment .


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I really do appreciate the call, I do hope it wasn’t any trouble for you to organise this?”
> 
> Snapping back to her senses, Lilith turned to look at her. “Not at all, it’s my job to look after our patrons and any special requests they may have. If you don’t mind, I’ll lock the door? Just to prevent anyone from straying in past closing.”
> 
> “Of course. That’s the reason I came early, I didn’t want to keep you from your evening.”

On her way home that evening, Lilith dawdled into Manhattan. The metropolis never failed to revitalise her after a tiring day and there was no shortage of sights to see. The novelty of living alone in one of the world’s busiest cities meant that she was a free agent. The independence was thrilling, especially given how little she had when she first arrived in New York. She wasn’t wealthy now either, but she had the essentials and a little left over for savings.

Making her way through the bustling streets, she folded her arms and gathered the edges of her jacket closer to her. It was cold, but not snowing yet. Watching the lights flashing ahead of her, she turned abruptly onto Fifth Avenue and stopped in front of her favourite shop window. Everything about Cartier made Lilith smile; from the red canopy blinds that framed the windows, to the mansion that housed the jewels themselves. The sparkling diamonds set in their boxes were like glittering reminders that anything is possible if you work hard enough. After a few moments more, she turned back towards the subway and caught her train home.

One of the most enchanting things about Bedford-Stuyvesant is the beautiful brownstone buildings that occupy its streets. When first cut, the stone is a warm coral pink. This quickly weathers into a luxuriously rich tan colour due to the hematite iron ore that constitutes part of it. Growing up, Lilith had learned this fact from her grandmother who was born and raised in the very building that Lilith lived in and which still stands in Lafayette. Making her way up the steps of the townhouse she called home, Lilith removed her keys from her pocket and inserted them into the antiquated lock. There was a growing chill in the December air, but she didn’t mind it so much. Knowing that she had such a lovely place to reside made her smile. Recounting the fact about the stone that surrounded her never failed to give Lilith a sense of security. The idea that something could change so rapidly, yet remain solid and sturdy, had captivated her imagination as a child and she remained fascinated by it now.

Climbing the staircase to the top floor, she sighed loudly upon entering the living room. Wearily, she took off her jacket, draping it over a branch of the empty coat stand behind the door. Walking to the fridge, she stopped suddenly and rolled her eyes as she remembered that she had no food in. She reached for the phone.

“Yes, hello. Can I place an order for delivery please? Yes, the usual.”

It was clear from Lilith’s appearance that she took care of herself in every way that one can. This extended to customs such as indulging in her favourite takeaway once a week, or if for any reason it had slipped her mind to buy food. She very rarely became distracted by anyone or anything such was her sharpness of mind and self-awareness. However, she was human and supposed it was only natural to be distracted now and again, so long as it was warranted. Things that fell into that category included commissioning a new piece for a wealthy investor or working out how much profit the gallery would make on a particular piece. Or exceptionally beautiful strangers who happened upon her just as she was attempting to close.

“Great, thank you.”

Clicking the phone off, she poured herself some red wine and took a seat on one of the tall counter stools. Turning on the sound system next to her, Lilith selected the soundtrack to _Can You Ever_ _Forgive Me_. Ambient jazz tones filled the apartment, softly echoing into each room through the speakers.

The rooms in Lilith’s apartment were not overly huge, but they were comfortable and two of the windows afforded her great light; one in the living room and the other in the bedroom. From where she sat in the kitchen, she glanced at the easel in the living room. Getting up, Lilith moved to where it stood, draped in a protective tarpaulin. Lifting the cover, she stepped back and tilted her head in consideration. It was a piece she had been working on for months and had only completed it two nights previous. An assortment of mediums littered the coffee table behind it, everything from watercolours to gouache to colouring pencils. This piece, the largest she had created thus far, was oil on canvas. Although she liked them very much, oils were a newer medium for Lilith. She frequently mixed them with other methods, but this was only her second attempt working with them alone.

Recalling Zelda’s request, Lilith thoughtfully stroked the line-work that stood out in relief from the canvas. Curiosity tugged at her and she searched her handbag for the business card she had been given. Brushing her fingers over the embossed type, Lilith pondered the information Zelda had supplied.

A midwife whose services were needed in Bedford-Stuyvesant at the last minute.

It seemed a bit odd. She bit her lip as the visual of Zelda’s exquisite features returned to her. The word “midwife” stood out like a sore thumb. Midwifery didn’t strike Lilith as a particularly wealthy profession and yet, if Zelda’s apparel was any indication, she clearly had money. Of course, she could be wealthy from other things, but there was something unusual about her that made Lilith want to know more. Recalling the look the woman gave her when she asked if there was anything else she could help with, Lilith smirked. Confidence in her abilities at the art of seduction was one of her strongest suits and it had been at that moment that she knew it was working.

Moving into the bedroom, she replayed the conversation in her mind as she stepped into the en-suite bathroom to remove her makeup. Lathering her skin, she thought of how Zelda had made a point of giving her the option to call should any more artwork arrive that was like the one she had paid a deposit for. Lilith had to fight tooth and nail to convince the owner to display _Love Lock_. Of course, now that it was practically sold perhaps another acquisition would be easier than the first. The owner could certainly be persuaded if he knew that there was a wealthy patron who was solely interested in this artist’s style. A playful smile danced over Lilith’s lips. Perhaps she would have to see what could be done about that. Scooping her long, wavy hair back into a loose ponytail, Lilith changed into a silk nightdress and dressing gown. The doorbell sounded downstairs and she quickly padded her way down to collect her food.

A few hours later, as Lilith sat at her kitchen counter picking at the remains of her chicken satay, her gaze fell on the finished canvas again. Sipping her wine, her brilliant baby blue eyes flashed. A sure sign that an idea was forming.

* * *

The following day at the gallery began much like any other. A few souls passed through, inquiring as to the price of this painting and that portrait, but nothing remarkable occurred and ultimately there were very few sales. Lilith felt the time drag, which was exacerbated by her constant watching of the clock. Lunch time arrived and she scampered to close a few minutes early. Ensuring the gallery was empty, she quickly opened the safe and checked the shelves. Smiling, she locked it again and reached for her handbag, pulling the business card out of it. Dialing furtively, she licked her lips.

“Hello?”

The woman’s tone was somewhat brusque, but Lilith suspected it was because of the unknown number that had popped up on her phone.

“Hello, Ms Spellman. This is Lilith Porter from Agora Art Gallery in Brooklyn.”

“Oh, hello. And what can I do for you, Ms Porter?”

Lilith smiled at the change in tone. Considerably softer with a hint of delight. The woman remembered her.

“It’s more a case of what I can do for you. You mentioned that you wished to be contacted should we receive any artwork that was similar to your most recent purchase with us. We’ve been fortunate to acquire an exclusive piece from the same artist and I wondered if you would like to view it before I display it publicly?”

The silence on the other end was exactly the effect Lilith had intended. A tentative grin formed at the corners of her mouth as she heard the woman gasp softly.

“Why yes, I would!” A delicate laugh travelled down the earpiece as Zelda continued, “when would be suitable?”

“Well, as it is an exclusive, it would need to be outside of working hours. Would 5.30pm this evening be convenient?”

“Yes, that would be perfect! Uh, do I need to bring anything?”

“Not at all, I remember you. No identification necessary.”

Zelda hummed, a light laugh escaping her and a shiver spilled down Lilith’s spine making her glad to be alone in the gallery.

“Thank you, Ms Porter, I appreciate it greatly…” the sound of a breath being drawn in made Lilith pause, listening carefully. It sounded as if Zelda was about to say something more but had stopped short.

“My pleasure. Until this evening then.”

“Until this evening.”

Lilith placed the phone down and lifted her head to see a woman who was most definitely not Zelda standing at the locked front door. The sign clearly stated _CLOSED FOR LUNCH, OPEN AT 3_ , yet the expression that faced her told Lilith that this person either could not read or didn’t want to. Sighing heavily, she moved to open the door.

“Hello, I’m afraid we’re closed for lunch and will be back open at 3.”

Scowling, the woman turned and walked away. With a lengthy eye-roll, Lilith locked the door and retreated to the rear of the room where she couldn’t be spotted and ate her lunch.

The afternoon seemed to tick by torturously slowly with Lilith praying that no one would delay her today. If they did, she would be sure to stand her ground and close at the correct time. Around 4.45pm, two people trickled in and Lilith could feel impatience swelling in her gut. Generally speaking, most people spent roughly half an hour in the gallery, unless they were seriously interested in buying in which case they could be there for hours. Concealing her annoyance with a smile, she welcomed them and swiftly said, “just to let you know I will be closing in ten minutes, I’m a little short-staffed today.” The couple were nice and assured her they only wanted to peek at a particular painting. Less than five minutes later, they politely showed themselves out. Lilith almost felt bad for her abruptness. Almost, but not quite.

Locking up, she drew the shutter down halfway so she could still see out for when the woman arrived.

Inside the small water closet at the back of the gallery, Lilith fixed her makeup and ran a teasing comb through her dark curls. After reapplying her lipstick, she placed an index finger in between her teeth, pressed her lips together and drew her finger out slowly to remove any excess lipstick that could stain her teeth. Eyes roving over the image of herself in the mirror, she felt a rush of excitement course through her. In the mirror, Lilith caught sight of a pair of high-heeled black ankle boots reflected in the glass panes in the front door. It was only ten minutes past the hour. Perhaps this wasn’t her. Making her way over, Lilith opened the door and lifted the shutter. It was Zelda.

“Hello, I’m a little early…” she said apologetically, extending her hand.

Taking it, Lilith smiled warmly and replied, “Please, do come in.” Gesturing to the empty space, she stood back to let her past. Zelda stepped inside, bringing with her a heady scent that caused Lilith to linger, holding onto the door frame as she inhaled quietly.

“I really do appreciate the call, I do hope it wasn’t any trouble for you to organise this?”

Snapping back to her senses, Lilith turned to look at her. “Not at all, it’s my job to look after our patrons and any special requests they may have. If you don’t mind, I’ll lock the door? Just to prevent anyone from straying in past closing.”

“Of course. That’s the reason I came early, I didn’t want to keep you from your evening.”

Lilith flinched a little, but immediately tried to disguise it. Her evening consisted of very little and nothing that required her immediate attention. Briefly, she wondered if she had misread the woman. Her mind raced and when she found no response suitable, Lilith simply smiled.

Walking to the safe, she entered the code and waited for the dull, mechanical clang that meant it was ready to be opened. Retrieving the painting, she hoisted it onto a plinth that stood against the nearby wall and removed the covering. Standing back, she interlaced her fingers behind her and watched.

Zelda made no utterance, but her face was awash with concentration and an emotion that Lilith couldn’t read. Studying the painting carefully, she stepped forward an inch before turning to look back at Lilith inquisitively.

“By all means, stand as close as you like.” Lilith smiled congenially. Zelda looked ridiculously peng and she appeared to be wearing more makeup than the previous day, despite not needing to. Carefully coiffed and set curls surrounded her alabaster face, making her look like a movie star from the 1950’s. She wore emerald drop earrings that glinted under the gallery lights and Lilith noted how the woman’s eyes put the gems to shame.

“It’s exquisite. Truly.”

“Hmm? Yes, the artist was particularly proud of this one.” Lilith bit her tongue, wanting to say more, but not wanting to pressurise the woman in any way.

“As she should be. Dare I ask how much this one is?”

“Ah. Now that is something we’d need to discuss.”

Zelda looked at her. “Oh?”

“De Lacy has been working on this for quite some time. Longer than any other thus far and she wanted it to be made clear that this is quite a personal piece. For that reason and somewhat unusually, the price is negotiable.”

Zelda’s eyes widened. Turning her gaze back to the painting, she seemed to consider her words before she said them.

“I’m intrigued as to who this is,” she nodded at the woman’s face in the portrait. “Did she tell you?”

Again, Lilith noticed how unperturbed Zelda appeared at the mention of money. Most clients wore their hearts on their sleeves when it came to talk of price. A few attempted to haggle, to no avail. Zelda did neither. Her expression was soft and unbothered. Lilith could see the cogs in her mind working as she imagined which room this piece would look best in.

Lilith studied the face on the canvas. “I’m afraid I don’t know much about the subject, other than she was someone who inspired the artist. A muse, I suppose.”

Despite how enraptured Zelda was with the painting, she heard a different quality creep into Lilith’s voice. A sadness that didn’t fit the woman’s demeanour. A concerned glance from her caused Lilith to recover her chipper tone.

“I can certainly… enquire about it if you wish to know more?”

“Yes, I do. I really love it. The colours, especially the eyes, they’re captivating.”

Yes, Lilith thought, they are.

“I would so love to discuss a price with you.”

Lilith’s expression brightened a little. Waving her hand towards the desk, she offered, “shall we?”

“Actually…” Zelda started. Her palms pressed together as though she was praying with her thumbs resting against her lips. Casting her eyes down, she looked radiant, like some sort of angelic vision from a book Lilith had read and couldn’t recall the name of. Lilith stopped where she was, her gaze curious.

“I can pay the balance on the first painting tomorrow, but I won’t be able to pay what this one is worth until the end of the month.”

Lilith’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What this one is worth?” she asked, her voice lilting in surprise.

“Well, _Love Lock_ is $25,000. This one must be in and around the same, if not more surely? It’s larger for a start.”

Lilith blinked.

“True, the canvas is larger, but that does not necessarily dictate the price. At least not always. This contains one subject, the other contains two.”

“Yes, and I’m inclined to think this one is more meaningful.”

Cocking her head to one side, Lilith took this in. Zelda wasn’t haggling with her, but she wasn’t entirely sure what she was getting at.

“May I ask what makes you think that?”

“The artist has a pattern; I assume it’s a pattern anyway. Her paintings that feature more than one subject are often fantasy-based and erotic in nature. Most of her work is in this style, but every so often there comes a portrait of a single individual and I have seen the woman in this one before.”

“Oh, really?” Lilith asked quietly.

“Yes. Whoever this woman is, she means something to the artist. The eyes give it away. I wouldn’t want to make an offer under what it’s worth.”

Lilith contemplated this in silence. So, Zelda hadn’t been exaggerating when she said she loved the artist’s work. Nor did she appear to want a discount. In fact, it sounded like she truly appreciated the work and understood that value is not always present in price.

When Lilith made no further comment, Zelda spoke up.

“If the artist has a figure in mind, I’d be happy to pay it, but I’m afraid it wouldn’t be until the end of the month. Are you obligated to display it sooner than that?”

Lilith mulled this over swiftly.

“I’m sure some agreement can be reached. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Are you sure? If it’s any trouble…”

“Not at all, I assure you. I’ll keep it in the safe for the meantime.”

As she returned the painting back under its covering and stowed it away, Lilith smiled at Zelda but felt a little like she’d been winded. The negotiation was nothing like what she had imagined and for the first time in a long while she felt unsure of what to do next. Locking the safe, her eyes darted around in front of her. Feeling Zelda’s eyes on her, Lilith turned to face her. In the dim light of the gallery, the redhead seemed to glow.

Zelda stepped forward and made a show of putting her gloves back on. Watching her, Lilith realised she was about to say something.

“Are you busy tonight?”

The question jarred in Lilith’s mind. All the nothingness she was up to began to tear at her.

“Oh yes,” turning to switch off the lights, she continued with a fine air of sarcasm, “I’m about to lock up here and then there’s a marvellous evening of sitting ahead of me, so that should be fun. Might go for a walk first.”

Zelda stared at her, her expression shifting from amusement to mock horror. “In that?” she looked over her shoulder at the icy fog that loomed outside.

Arching a brow, Lilith conceded, “Well, probably not a long walk, but I need to pick up some food on my way home.”

Zelda’s eyes flickered up at her.

“Do you know of any good places nearby?”

Lilith started. Unsure of what was meant, she asked “For...food, or?”

Zelda adjusted the faux fur collar of her cape nervously. “Well, yes and alcohol.”

She was so matter of fact about this that Lilith’s mouth brokered into a grin.

“There’s a jazz bar four blocks down called Zinc, it’s cosy, good atmosphere. If you wanted something busier, there’s-"

“That sounds perfect. Is there a dress code?”

“Yes, classy, elegant. Your outfit made me think of it actually.”

Zelda stopped jostling her coat collar as she regarded Lilith with intrigue.

“It sounds wonderful.” Zelda paused. “Will you join me?”

In a different context, Lilith would have considered the offer wildly inappropriate, but she knew Zelda was only in town for a few days and she had arranged this meeting in the hopes that they would arrive at this point.

“Sounds good.”

Fixing the belt of her coat, Lilith slung her handbag over one shoulder and turned off the remaining lights before unlocking the door. Zelda stepped out, priming herself behind the brim of her cape. Lilith set the alarm, locked the door from the outside and pulled down the shutter with a loud mechanical clang. Gesturing for Zelda to ascend the three short steps, Lilith waited, admiring the view. As she followed her up to ground level, a self satisfied grin appeared on Lilith’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments on the first chapter! I was a little taken aback by the response (in a good way). Critique and feedback is always welcome.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m only in town until Friday,” she blurted out, “and um, I hope you won’t think me terribly forward, but… I’m torn between wanting to get to know you better and…”
> 
> Lilith raised an eyebrow. Balancing her chin against her palm she met Zelda’s eyes with a stare so intense she saw the woman turn a wonderful shade of crimson right in front of her. Teasingly she fluttered her eyelashes in feigned innocence.
> 
> “And?”

The winter air enshrouded the streets like a veil dimming the lights in the distance. Snow was forecast over the coming week, but possibly sooner if the sting from the air was any indication. The two women walked side-by-side and Zelda noticed Lilith wrapping her arms around herself as a shield from the bitter elements.

“How long have you worked in the gallery?”

“Two years this January. It’s not MoMA but it’s a handy little number. Whereabouts did you travel from to get here?”

“Boston, although New York is home.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, I grew up in Tribeca, but I’m rarely around to see it now.”

Lilith smiled at how right she had been about Zelda. She was rarely mistaken in recognising wealth, even when efforts were made to conceal it. There were certain indicators in voice, manners and a general aura, most of these the person themselves would be unaware of. Zelda was nice though, friendlier than Lilith initially thought, if a bit on the prim side.

“What about you?”

“I’m from a tiny town in the middle of nowhere...Wisconsin,” Lilith offered vaguely. “I’ve lived in New York for the past two years.”

“Did you move here for the job?” Zelda enquired. Earnest though she was, Lilith smirked a little at the idea that anyone would move to this city to work in the smallest art gallery around.

“I needed a change of scenery, the gallery happened to be looking for someone at the same time. Kismet, I suppose! And who could get bored of this?” she opened her arms wide towards the lights of Manhattan, which were now glaringly bright as they arrived closer to the centre.

Zelda smiled, “True, although I’m a tad biased.”

Arriving at the bar, Lilith lead the way, turning to walk down a few steps where they were greeted with a building that was drenched in ivy on the outside. Herbaceous scents, abundant and welcoming filled the air and seemed to beckon them into the vibrant red interior. An equally colourful bartender welcomed them warmly with a courteous bow.

“Ladies, please make yourselves at home. How do you do, madam? Are you a friend of Lilith’s?” The barman shook Zelda’s hand, giving Lilith a familiar wink.

Zelda’s eyebrows lifted, a smile deepening with a hint of mischief present, “Excellent, thank you. We’re uh…just acquainted and...Ms. Porter kindly informed me that this gem existed.”

The barman’s face lit up in amusement and he shot Lilith a meaningful look, which she returned with a wide-eyed stare, imploring him to behave.

“Well, Ms. Porter is one of our most beloved patrons, I’ve heard so much about her art gallery, but I’ve yet to pay her a visit. I believe she’s one of the most influential art dealers this city has to offer.”

Zelda shot Lilith an inquisitive look. Embarrassed, but also pleased at the effort her friend was making on her behalf, Lilith quickly chipped in.

“My friend here would have you believe many things about me that aren’t quite true.”

Zelda chuckled, “Hmm. And your friend is?”

Forgetting her manners, Lilith blushed a little. “Forgive me. This is Daniel. Daniel, this is Ms. Spellman.”

Zelda shook the man’s hand warmly, “Call me Zelda.”

Lilith smiled and looked away until she realised Zelda had directed this at her and had placed her hand on her arm to emphasise it.

“Zelda.” Lilith corrected herself. She felt the syllables roll off her tongue. It wasn’t a name one heard every day and she enjoyed how it sounded. "Call me Lilith," she added, to which Zelda nodded with pleasure.

Taking a seat at the bar, Lilith spoke up, “Daniel, could you please make Zelda here any drink her heart desires? She’s just arrived in from Boston and I’m eager to learn more about her.”

“Of course, milady! And for you, the usual?”

“Please!”

“What’s your usual, pray?” Zelda interjected as she took the seat next to her.

“Green Spot whiskey, straight.” Lilith replied.

Zelda drew breath excitedly as though this was a challenge. “A whiskey drinker, eh?”

Lilith raised an eyebrow in amusement. “I’ve been known to sip the hair of the pup on occasion. Do you care for it yourself?”

“I don’t mind it, but I’ve never tried Green Spot. What makes it so good?”

“It’s creamy, goes down smoother than any other kind.” Lilith stated this as fact and Zelda smiled seeing that there was no point in arguing.

“Well, in that case, I’ll have the same.” Zelda beamed as her eyes darted around the bar, delighted with what she saw. “This place is wonderful. I love art deco and jazz.”

“Me too. They have live gigs most nights. The band is incredible.” Lilith pointed to a stage at the back of the bar that was kitted out with drums and a mic stand.

Licking her lips in anticipation, Lilith watched as Daniel poured a generous helping into two glasses, which he skilfully slid outwards to both women.

“Enjoy, ladies. Call me if you need anything.”

“Thank you!” Zelda smiled. “Well, he’s certainly in the right job,” she looked at Lilith who fixed her with a meaningful stare and raised her glass. Zelda raised her glass and nudged it against Lilith’s creating a resounding clink.

Lilith laughed, “He is.”

“He said the gallery is yours?”

“It’s not. The owner has made that quite clear.” Lilith investigated her whiskey, the confident mask she had worn thus far looked a little less certain, but only for a moment. “I have the authority to make executive decisions in his absence, but I am essentially, the manager.”

Narrowing her eyes, Zelda looked to the barman again. He was serving other patrons, but every so often Zelda saw him watching Lilith. It wasn’t a look of attraction, rather there was something protective about it that Lilith didn’t seem aware of.

“I work all on my own.” Lilith purposefully widened her eyes and briefly pursed her lips in a faux sad expression. “A fact I frequently bemoan when I drop by this place.”

“Can you hire an assistant?”

“The big man upstairs says we can’t afford it. He doesn’t seem keen on me keeping company.” Lilith sighed. “Hungry?”

Their eyes met and Zelda seemed to consider whether there was a hidden meaning for a moment.

“Not yet, perhaps in a while. Unless you are.”

Picking a straw from the canister nearby, Lilith plopped it into her drink and seized it between her lips. “I can certainly wait. Better to wet the whistle before whetting the appetite.”

Zelda spluttered, spraying small droplets of whiskey in front of her. Lilith sipped her drink looking very amused with herself.

“Oh dear, was that my fault?” she asked, reaching for some napkins to dab the spillage.

“Yes! As I think you are aware.”

“Oh?” batting her eyelids, Lilith handed her some clean napkins, which Zelda plucked from her and began dabbing at the sides of her mouth. Zelda was grinning despite herself.

A low laugh formed in Lilith’s throat. “I introduced you to Daniel as Miss....am I right?”

“You are.”

Lilith smiled smugly as she supped the whiskey.

“Are you?” Zelda enquired.

Swallowing, Lilith ran her tongue along the inside of her top lip. “Yes.”

“Another thing we have in common.”

Lilith chuckled. “How long have you been a midwife?” she asked with genuine interest.

“Nearly thirty years, it runs in my family.”

Lilith nodded, trying to figure out a diplomatic way of uncovering the source of Zelda’s exquisite appearance and accoutrements. It didn’t come from birthing babies, of that she felt sure.

“My mother was a midwife, and her mother before her, and her mother and so on. For at least seven generations.”

“Ah. So, you’re carrying the mantle now? Do you enjoy it?”

Zelda turned her mouth up slightly at the question, but she cast her eyes to the ceiling as she thought about it for a moment.

“Enjoy it? No, that’s not the way I’d describe it. It’s more like...a duty. It has to be done. Women still die in childbirth every day. Many of the women I work with feel misunderstood by doctors. They trust someone who has the business of labour and birthing running in their veins more.”

“That’s quite a responsibility. Admirable though. If I were that way inclined, I’d certainly trust a midwife over a doctor.”

Zelda nodded. “By that way inclined, do you mean having children?”

“Yes, it’s never occurred to me to have a child. I’m not sure why some people are in such a rush to have them,” Lilith shrugged, “my family used to say that I wouldn’t always feel that way, but it hasn’t changed.”

Lilith noticed Zelda watching her intently as though she was hanging on her every word, which she was. Taking a sip from her glass, Zelda nodded, “I understand that. I’m not particularly interested in children either. My niece and nephew are the only ones I’m fond of and neither of them are children anymore. My sister and I raised them both.”

“Oh?” Lilith cocked an eyebrow, “so you technically have had children?”

“Effectively, yes. My niece is...well, she’s a smart girl, but very stubborn. She’s 16 and can’t be told what to do by anyone.” Zelda rolled her eyes and a look of exhaustion at having to deal with said niece crossed her features before quickly evaporating. “My nephew is a lot older, more sensible with it,” she smiled. “I love them dearly but raising them cured me of any desire to have my own children.”

Lilith absorbed the information with growing interest. Normally it was a struggle for her to find someone with whom conversation flowed this easily. The subject of children wouldn’t normally pique her interest, but Zelda spoke about her work with a frankness that was refreshing. Above them the ceiling vibrated with the music that spilled from the speakers with Parov Stelar at his finest.

“And may I ask what brought you to Boston?”

“Work; I teach linguistics at the university. I completed a PhD on the different dialects of languages in Eastern Europe. That’s the passion, midwifery is the calling.”

A teacher. So, her salary was stable, but not enough to make her affluent. Nonplussed by this, Lilith contemplated asking more, but she felt like she was close to crossing a boundary if she kept prying as to the source of Zelda’s wealth. Reminding herself that the woman wasn’t here for long, she decided it was best to let the topic lie.

“Hmm, so you’re something of a regular here?” Zelda asked.

Running her fingers around the rim of the glass, Lilith made a mental note to have a word with the barman another time for revealing more than she wanted Zelda to know.

“Every now and then. The food is good. If I’m not busy it’s nice to take myself out occasionally.”

Zelda was still watching her with curiosity. The look seemed to communicate something else that Lilith couldn’t read, but she suspected it was a question the woman wanted to ask.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Lilith asked with a coy grin. Nervous laughter peeled from Zelda as she took another sip of whiskey.

“Nothing, I just...”

Lilith watched her intently. The woman was radiant, but there was a sternness to her that was almost comical. It wasn’t constant. When she allowed herself to get into the rhythm of conversation, or if she was listening carefully the guard dropped a little. If Lilith hadn’t known any better, she would have suspected that this was a trait Zelda was completely unaware of. Right now, she was too busy struggling to form a question or observation to notice Lilith watching her like this.

Breaking the silence, Lilith suddenly declared, “I actually am quite hungry now.”

Zelda glanced to her side and saw a stack of menus on top of the bar. Reaching over, she took two, handing one to Lilith.

“What would you recommend?”

“Everything.” Lilith responded instantly to which Zelda laughed.

“Everything?”

“Yes, the menu’s short and sweet. They’ve picked a few things they do really well and that’s what they stick to. My go to is filet mignon with fries and steamed vegetables, the seafood is wonderful too.”

At that moment the same barman flourished a cocktail menu in front of them.

“Ladies, can I tempt you?”

They looked at each other and Zelda said, “I’m game if you are.”

“Why not? An old fashioned and the filet mignon, please and thank you.”

“And for you, Miss Zelda?”

“Hmm, the sweet potatoes with the pan-fried chicken for me. Skewered. Please.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Zelda saw Lilith break into a wide grin. The barman clamped both lips against his teeth to conceal his laughter.

“That’s all for now, thank you, Daniel.” Lilith urged him away.

“My pleasure wouldn’t want to get in the way of you having a good time,” he whispered as she playfully slapped his arm.

Returning her gaze to Zelda, Lilith saw the woman’s eyes had dilated considerably. Perhaps it was the dim lighting. Possibly it was the effect of the whiskey. Or maybe, just maybe it was her.

The food and cocktails arrived. Realising she was hungrier than she thought, Zelda tucked into her pan-fried chicken and sweet potatoes while Lilith made short work of her steak.

“What does a woman like you do when she’s not busy influencing the masses to buy the best art in New York?”

“I love going to the theatre, I trained as an actor many moons ago” Lilith offered, “the museums are fabulous, I try to go to a new one every weekend. Even after two years in the city I’m still not halfway through them all.” Pausing to take a bite of her food, she felt a strange pull to reveal that painting was a big hobby. Shaking the thought off, she reminded herself for the second time that this woman was only visiting, and the next few days would probably involve at least one more meeting, but the whole thing was transient as far as she was concerned.

“Do you still act?”

Lilith laughed, “No, I was told by a casting director that I don’t have a face for screen or stage. It was too difficult to cast someone with such strong features, so I left it behind.”

Zelda looked horrified. “I can’t believe someone said that to you. That’s ridiculous.”

“That’s the way some things go. I’ve made peace with it. To be honest, trying to make it as a starving actor in this city would probably have been a tall order.” Lilith was non-plussed, but she noted Zelda looked offended on her behalf. It was almost as though the comment had been directed at her rather than at Lilith.

Deciding a change of subject was for the best, Lilith quickly segued, “So, tell me, Zelda, what does a woman like you – a midwife and lecturer with a taste for the finer things in life – enjoy doing in her spare time?”

Snapping back to the present moment, Zelda’s eyes met Lilith’s and they both smiled.

“I read a lot, classics mostly, philosophy and feminism when time allows. I enjoy going for walks, old movies, I love art, as you’ve probably surmised. Although I’m not talented in that area myself. I love dogs, well all animals really.”

Lilith made no response, but something about her expression told Zelda that wasn’t entirely the answer she was looking for. Zelda lifted her old fashioned to her lips and momentarily seemed about to sip it when she suddenly placed it back down next to her plate. Noticing the redhead becoming slightly nervous, Lilith followed her eyeline but could see no one and nothing out of the ordinary. After a few seconds, Zelda spoke again.

“Could we go over there? To the booths.”

A wicked smile lit up Lilith’s distinctive features. “Of course.” They walked over to the small range of booths that were sequestered underneath the slanted ceiling. Scanning the ones that were available, Lilith pointed to one at the back that was slightly separate from the rest and Zelda quickly nodded in agreement.

The walk down wasn’t long, but Lilith made the most of it. The saunter in her step as she led the way was a move she always enjoyed revelling in. Usually, it was topped off by catching her dates face as she wiggled into her seat. Men and women alike often appeared entranced by her, but most of the time the expression was quickly masked by civility.

Sliding into the leather cushioning by the wall, Lilith saw Zelda’s expression shift. It hadn’t been what she expected at all. The woman looked at her with unabashed desire and Lilith couldn’t help but smile. Biting her bottom lip to keep the grin from becoming obscene, she gestured to the empty seat across from her. Zelda exhaled as if to steady herself before taking her seat.

“I’m only in town until Friday,” she blurted out, “and um, I hope you won’t think me terribly forward, but… I’m torn between wanting to get to know you better and…”

Lilith raised an eyebrow. Balancing her chin against her palm she met Zelda’s eyes with a stare so intense she saw the woman turn a wonderful shade of crimson right in front of her. Teasingly she fluttered her eyelashes in feigned innocence.

“And?”

Zelda bit her lip, unable to hold her gaze. “This is quite out of character for me and I don’t want to scare you off.” Lilith responded with a suggestive look that made it quite clear she was neither scared nor surprised by anything that was happening. Zelda continued, “Well I would invite you to mine, but my sister and her husband are there.”

“Are you looking for a one-night stand, Miss Spellman?” The confidence Lilith exuded along with the emphasis on the ‘Miss’ made a shiver run through Zelda’s body.

“It’s not usually my style, but it seems a shame to let the opportunity go to waste, don’t you agree?”

“I do.” Lilith swirled the remainder of her drink in its glass. “However, there is the question of safety.”

“Oh….yes…” Zelda trailed off looking slightly flushed.

Reaching over, Lilith gently lifted her chin and smiled, “No need to be embarrassed. I’m just saying we don’t know each other and while you are one of the more striking people to cross the front door of the gallery, I don’t take chances either.”

Zelda nodded. “You’re right, I shouldn’t have-“

“Do you have anything you can show me?”

Zelda thought it over, “Well, not on me, no.”

“Then we’ll just have to work around that, which is quite a shame really, but better than nothing.”

Zelda watched her with amazement. Either this woman was the biggest tease on the planet, or she was about to show Zelda the time of her life – within reason.

“Are you alright?” Lilith asked after Zelda had fallen silent for a few minutes.

“Yes. I’m a little taken aback that you can make a conversation like that sexy.”

Lilith grinned. “Not my first rodeo.” Lifting her glass, she swirled the liquid in it around once before swiftly downing it. “Drink up.”

They finished their drinks and made their way out from the booth. Zelda saw the barman wink at Lilith as she walked past him and he made a motion that looked like he was ensuring she was safe. Zelda turned and smiled at him.

“Thank you, Daniel, everything was wonderful. I’ll take good care of her, I promise.”

Daniel waved at her with a huge smile and she caught Lilith’s smirk before she turned towards the exit.

Outside, they climbed the steps onto the street. Lilith felt Zelda draw closer to her and she mused aloud, “You’re going to take good care of me?”

“Very good care. If that’s something that interests you?”

By way of an answer, Lilith reached her hand into the pocket of Zelda’s cape and entwined her fingers with hers. Ducking to the side, she pulled Zelda with her into the doorway of a café that was closed. Lilith felt her heart palpitate with excitement. Turning, she slid her hands under the cape and drew Zelda against her. Tilting her head to one side, Zelda brushed her lips against Lilith’s at the same time, reaching around to grasp Lilith’s back and move her closer. Soft as it was, the electricity that pounded through their lips made both women feel as though they were slowly being ignited.

Breaking away reluctantly, Lilith leaned in and whispered, “Do you still want to come to mine?” Zelda nodded; her eyes heavy with arousal. Pressing her lips to the angular jawbone that she’d wanted to touch all evening, she added breathlessly, “Yes, right now.” Inhaling deeply, Lilith seized her lips in a deeper kiss before stepping out from the doorway. Zelda followed and linked her as they made their way past the gallery and in the direction of Lafayette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments, I love your enthusiasm for this story! Some of you have been asking if Lilith is the artist and the answer is coming :D <3


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not done, don’t worry.” Zelda drew her thumb over Lilith’s mouth, “I want to make you do that again.”
> 
> “Do what?”
> 
> “Look like you’re in ecstasy.”

Up the steps of the brownstone building and ascending the staircase inside, the anticipation ran rife through both women. Lilith felt her heart thrum against her ribcage as she rifled through her keys until she located the one for her apartment door. Zelda was still linking her, and she tensed a little as Lilith beckoned her into the room. The lights were switched on, revealing an immaculate home that was simpler than Zelda expected. 

Lilith turned the latch, leaving the keys in the lock. Circling around, she was met with Zelda stepping forward to kiss her again. Dropping her bag, she grasped Zelda’s hips with one hand, the side of her face with the other. Zelda’s lips were like satin and she knew how to use them. She tasted of whiskey and citrus, leading Lilith to fantasise about how good she would taste elsewhere and feeling intensely frustrated that she couldn’t find out. Lilith removed her coat with Zelda following suit, dropping both garments on the armchair by the door. Dragging her teeth along Zelda’s lower lip, Lilith tore herself away to ask, “Would you like a drink?”

“Hmm, just water please.”

Holding Zelda’s hand lightly, Lilith drifted over to the kitchen with her and poured them both large glasses of water. Turning the sound system on, she lowered the volume and swerved around to face Zelda who was smiling broadly at her.

“Is there any better sound than Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong?”

Zelda drew her closer, planting a kiss on her trim lips. Instinctively they began swaying rhythmically to the dulcet tones of _Summertime_ emanating from the speakers. Lilith felt the excitement within her quicken with proof forming at the apex of her thighs. The most beautiful woman she had ever seen had walked into her place of work a day beforehand and here she was dancing with her in her kitchen. Unable to recall the last time she had felt this aroused by another person; Lilith savoured the taste of her like she was her favourite meal. Catching a strand of Zelda’s curls that had deviated from its immaculate coil, she twirled it around her forefinger and set it back in its rightful place. It occurred to her that this was probably needless given what was about to occur, but she relished the touch of the woman’s hair anyway. A deeply engrossed smile sat on Zelda’s features and she drifted further into Lilith’s embrace.

“Mm, as delicious as you are Miss Spellman, we need some clarity on a few things,” she said it softly, fully aware of the effect she was having. Zelda withdrew slightly, giving a nod of understanding.

Bringing her over to the couch, Lilith spotted a paintbrush on the floor that she had missed when tidying her easel and materials away. Flinching, she subtly kicked it under the couch, hoping Zelda didn’t notice. Artfully, Lilith sat down with her legs already crossed. It was done so elegantly that it distracted Zelda from the previous movement.

“What do you like?”

Zelda straightened and looked away at the bluntness of the question. The softness of Lilith’s fingertip under her chin, returning her gaze towards her made Zelda redden more. 

“Have you never talked about it before?”

“Well…not really, no,” Zelda admitted as the colour in her cheeks spread a little further south.

“But you do you know what you like?”

A sharp inhale from Zelda suggested she was considering the realm of possibilities and was finding the thought overwhelming.

Sensing that she might be a little uncomfortable, Lilith asked, “Can I show you a way to figure it out?” Zelda’s expression shifted to amazement, “Yes, please do.”

“I need your right arm.” Lilith extended her left hand as a prop and Zelda placed her right arm out in front of her body. Taking her hand, Lilith made eye contact with her and slowly began touching her forearm with light strokes. Zelda liked it more than she wanted to show. Before she could do anything to conceal it, the touch elicited an audible, highly erotic moan from her. It was more intimate than she was used to. The discomfort at being seen like that was akin to crying for her and it showed on her face. Lilith took note of it and changed the pace by pressing her nails against the skin as she moved. Zelda’s eyes opened at the change in tact and sensation.

It was obvious that she liked it, but Lilith watched her with growing interest as she seemed to narrow her eyes to figure out what she wanted done differently. Again, Lilith changed it up, this time tapping with medium pressure against each patch of Zelda’s forearm. The reaction was harder to read, but it was neither intense pleasure nor pain. Lastly, Lilith returned to a lighter touch, tickling the bare skin that immediately became goose-pimpled in appearance. It was clear what Zelda was more sensitive to, but Lilith understood that didn’t mean she enjoyed it. Gently removing her hand and giving Zelda her arm back, Lilith inclined her head to the side. “I’m curious as to which of those you liked. If indeed you liked any of them?”

Biting her lip, Zelda glanced up at her. “I really liked the first one.” She seemed to be trying to work something out and Lilith ventured that she knew what it was.

“Are you confused by that?”

“Yes. I like a gentle touch well enough. In some places.”

“Ah.” Lilith nodded. “Considering that I can’t do anything to you tonight that’s below the belt, so to speak, is that really a problem?”

“Well, when you put it like that, I guess not. Although….”

“Hmm?”

“The skin of the forearm is sensitive…. not quite as sensitive as my lips.” Zelda’s mouth turned up in a smile.

Leaning forward, Lilith applied her lips to Zelda’s with a feather-light touch. Feeling the woman gasp into her mouth at the intimacy, Lilith let the sensation linger between them for a few moments.

“Lighter?”

Then, with firmer pressure, she pushed her tongue against Zelda’s lips, letting it slide over the middle of her bottom lip and up over the cupid’s bow. Zelda opened her mouth and tried to grasp Lilith’s tongue with her lips, but Lilith retracted it smoothly.

“Or harder?” she whispered.

Zelda swallowed, moving closer to her, but not speaking.

“Use your words, Zelda. Only you know what feels good for you.” A playfully stern tone from Lilith made Zelda speak up.

“Both, I’ll let you experiment” she answered.

“Oh, will you? Both, you say. Aren’t you greedy,” Lilith teased. She watched the woman struggle with arousal until she decided to just lean in and attempt to kiss Lilith again. Raising a fingertip to the woman’s lips, Lilith smirked.

Lilith reached for her hand, drawing it to her jawbone. “I really liked when you did this,” emphasising the touch Zelda had placed on her jaw in the doorway of the café.

“I want you to do it here.”

Gliding her hand down to her chest, she watched as Zelda’s face slipped into a mask of hunger at the warmth of Lilith’s skin. Under her guidance, Zelda unbuttoned Lilith’s blouse and the chiffon fell open exposing a black bra made of lace that just about concealed her nipples. Unable to control the moan that slipped from her, Zelda gently pulled her closer and kissed her.

Sliding her hand over one breast, she whispered, “Like this?” into Lilith’s mouth. Nodding, Lilith sank against her neck, “Mm, yes, harder.” Zelda obliged, situating a longer kiss against Lilith’s neck whilst fondling her firm breasts. Lilith groaned, dragging her teeth against Zelda’s throat until Zelda clasped her other hand to her jaw and lifted her face. There, she caught sight of how beautiful Lilith was, especially in the throes of excitement and she paused for a moment, utterly captivated. Lilith’s eyes opened wider, holding Zelda’s stare. At that moment, Zelda found the nub that hardened from her attention. She began stroking the tight, sensitive flesh of the nipple under her fingers causing Lilith to keen suddenly. Kissing her again, Zelda felt Lilith melt against her and wrapped her free arm around her waist.

“I like your mouth on my neck,” Zelda sighed happily. “Mm,” Lilith resumed slathering kisses that alternated between deeper and lighter pressure along the marble column of skin that coated the side of Zelda’s neck. Without warning, Zelda suddenly whimpered, “I really want to fuck you, Lilith.”

“I want that too. Maybe I’ll just have to leave you in such a state that you come back to deliver on it another time.” Zelda moaned into the riot of dark curls that sprang from Lilith’s head like a crown.

The sound of The Rolling Stones _Gimme Shelter_ vibrated against the speakers in the background. Every time Mick Jagger whined “ _It’s just a kiss away_ ,” Zelda felt the impact of Lilith’s lips even more like she was steadily being pulled under. Quixotic as it was, she had never felt such a fool for not carrying blood test results on her, but then she hadn’t known she would run into this woman on her first stop after arriving in Brooklyn.

“Can we get into bed?”

Lilith felt the words reverberate around her like an echo. Releasing her lips from Zelda’s skin, Lilith watched her tentatively.

“Only if you want to, of course.” Zelda swiftly added, feeling unsure of how to read the woman’s expression.

“I do.” Lilith stood, extending her hand to her as she went. Zelda took it, floating behind Lilith down the alcove and into the bedroom.

“The bathroom is just there in case you want to freshen up,” Lilith motioned towards a door that stood ajar. Zelda nodded, “I will, quickly if you don’t mind.”

“Quickly,” Lilith agreed, removing her blouse as Zelda walked to the bathroom.

Once the door had closed, Lilith opened her wardrobe and selected her favourite nightgown and robe. There wasn’t much material in either of them, which was rather the point. She changed hastily whilst listening for the sound of the bathroom lock being turned. Zelda emerged at the same time as Lilith closed the wardrobe.

Stopping still in her tracks, Zelda’s jaw dropped. Lilith casually waltzed over to the bed and perched herself on the edge with one leg crossed over the other. Nonchalant in her movements, she removed her earrings and fluffed her carefully curled hair. Turning to look over her shoulder she saw Zelda approach the bed looking completely transfixed by her.

“See anything you like?” she said it so softly, it was almost a whisper. Zelda felt a weakness run through her, heaping curse after curse on herself for having such a limited window of time with this temptress.

The nightdress and robe were made of black satin with a delicate black lace trim on the sleeves and hem. They both ended mid-thigh, showcasing just how well Lilith looked after herself. The toned muscles of her thighs and calves looked gloriously supple and strong all at once. The material shimmered with each slight movement of her body, making Zelda long to touch her again.

“You look divine,” Zelda breathed heavily. Grinning with full self-awareness, Lilith leaned back with her hands on the bed behind her.

“Thank you, you’re quite the vision yourself.”

Zelda blinked in quiet disbelief given what was before her.

“Honestly, I’ve never….” She trailed off and Lilith cocked her head to one side.

“Is it too much? Do you not- “

“No!” Zelda moved forward as if to stop her from leaving. A pleased smile formed on Lilith’s increasingly seductive looking lips. “No, it’s not too much…it’s perfect” Leaning in, Zelda kissed her, letting her hands roam down her torso before Lilith pulled her down to lie beneath her.

Propping herself up on one elbow, her long, dark waves tumbled forward surrounding Zelda. Pressing her lips to the woman’s neck, Lilith made her way down to her chest with Zelda hurriedly unzipping her dress. Shimmying out of her clothing until she was in her underwear, Zelda grasped one of Lilith’s thighs, shifting it around until she rolled her onto her back placing hot, wet kisses along her sternum. Moaning against the sheets, Lilith felt her stroking her breasts again, this time bringing her mouth closer and closer until she was nudging the material out of the way. Looking up, Zelda made eye contact and asked, “Let me give you more of what you like.”

Giving a long, languorous lick to the skin in between Lilith’s breasts, Zelda heard her breath catch in her chest. “Your mouth, I want your mouth on me.” Sneaking under the satin and lace fabric with her mouth, Zelda encased the painfully hardened nipple in between her lips. The most sensual groan fell from Lilith with her fingers entangling in Zelda’s hair to encourage her. Gently taking the nipple between her teeth, Zelda sucked and licked on it. The relief was evident in the moans she heard and feeling Lilith’s nails scratch her scalp lightly as she directed her to where she wanted her.

Lilith had felt the sensation growing within her chest when they sat down to dinner and it had been with her all evening. It was a familiar feeling, but it usually started when sex was well underway, not before and certainly not when she was merely seated opposite someone listening to them talk about subjects she had previously found boring. Now that frivolities were well and truly happening, that same sensation was being spurred on. It was as though it had coiled in the depth of her stomach and was now curling and snaking its way up from the base of her spine slowly.

Zelda may not have been terribly vocal, but she was talented with her tongue and it seemed like she knew it too. Continuing with her ministrations, Zelda oscillated between running her teeth and tongue across the nipple until Lilith was gasping. A low hum emanated from the woman, the vibration of unadulterated pleasure beginning to rise up from her groin. When Zelda clamped her other nipple quite suddenly between her fingers, a whine escaped Lilith that she hadn’t known was coming. It was spiralling faster up Lilith’s spinal column, her back arching off the bed in response to the expanding sensation.

Watching her, Zelda saw the veins in Lilith’s neck stand out of their own accord and she wondered for a moment if she was imagining being here with her and being the cause of this wonderful reaction. Releasing the nipple from her mouth, she heard Lilith whimper at the loss of contact. Delaying gratification was proving to be an incredible visual experience and Zelda purposefully slid her mouth up Lilith’s chest and throat and over her chin until she seized her mouth in a hungry kiss. Kissing her back with equal zeal, Lilith cupped Zelda’s face, causing Zelda to move closer to her.

“Why did you stop?”

“I’m not done, don’t worry.” Zelda drew her thumb over Lilith’s mouth, “I want to make you do that again.”

“Do what?”

“Look like you’re in ecstasy.”

Lilith snarled and bit the thumb that rested on her mouth. Licking her lips, she slid her forefinger into Zelda’s mouth, feeling her tongue wrap around it like a vine.

“Oh,” she mewled, “Is that what I’m missing out on?” Zelda responded by firmly pressing both lips around the base of Lilith’s finger and simultaneously encircling it with her tongue before slowly sucking all the way along the length and releasing it with a wet pop. Lilith let out a shuddering breath and placed her hand at the side of Zelda’s face.

Entwining their limbs around each other’s bodies, they seemed to mesh into one another. Zelda’s fingers entangled themselves in the sumptuous, dark waves while Lilith’s vanished into the perfectly set auburn curls that were rapidly becoming more and more dishevelled by the minute.

Zelda sat up, laying her hands on Lilith’s waist and firmly tugging her right up against her. A sharp moan from Lilith confirmed what Zelda had hoped – that she’d successfully hoisted her thigh in between Lilith’s legs and was brushing against her over her underwear.

“Do you know what I really want?” Zelda asked, watching Lilith compose herself.

“Mm, what’s that?”

“To make you come for me. It’s an extra challenge without penetration.”

Lilith’s jaw dropped. Finally, a partner who was prepared to work for her orgasms.

“And how do you intend to do that?”

At that moment, Lilith recognised the unmistakable feeling of a well-defined thigh muscle grinding against her silken underwear. Luckily the material was just right for adding friction and sensitivity where it was needed.

“Ohh, god,” she whined into the air. Reaching her arms around Zelda’s waist, she whispered, “wait.” Zelda paused and watched her shift her leg smoothly against Zelda’s underwear. Feeling how wet Zelda was through the delicate material made Lilith grin widely.

“Mm, is this a challenge?” Zelda asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Maybe, are you up for it?”

“Absolutely” she growled, leaning in to kiss Lilith’s neck and at the same time rubbing against her over the material.

Never one to shy away from competition, Lilith quickly matched her pace causing both women to begin moaning in unison. Lilith was closer, but part of her wanted to try to be good and wait for Zelda. She also wanted to make Zelda come first if she was honest. Biting her lip hard, she buried her face into the crook of Zelda’s neck to stifle the uncontrollable urge to cry out. Zelda softly swept her hair back and whispered, “Is that the sound of you coming for me, Lilith?” Groaning, Lilith thrusted against her underwear and Zelda moaned as she felt herself drawing closer. Despite herself, Lilith couldn’t deny how incredible it felt and she needed more right then and there.

“Don’t stop, oh god, harder!” Zelda clutched her hips and deliberately started to grind harder and faster.

“More, right there.” It was a faint whisper now as she felt herself lose the control she thought she had. There was still time to regain it, she told herself and wilfully thrusted harder against Zelda. Brushing her lips against Lilith’s, Zelda pushed in against her ear.

“Give in to it. I’ve got you.”

Electricity compounded within her at the words. The coiling sensation that ran up her spine travelled at breakneck speed causing a guttural sound to escape Lilith’s throat. It was a noise that she had never heard herself make and she immediately tried to herd it back into her voicebox, but it was out. It made her shake unexpectedly and she hadn’t known anything like it before. Then, the feeling of Zelda’s fingers combing through her hair and her lips planting light kisses against her cheek and down to her lips brought her back to where she was. There was a grounding quality to Zelda’s lips. They tasted of something Lilith couldn’t place and didn’t know she had been craving. Until now. 

Panting, she felt the orgasm curl through her, and her head being gently placed on a pillow. Opening her eyes, she saw Zelda lying beside her and realised she was stroking her arm.

Rolling onto one side to face her, Lilith frowned, “That’s not fair” she said.

Zelda looked at her incredulous, “What isn’t?”

“I didn’t get to return the favour.”

Smiling, Zelda watched the flushed colour slowly dissipate from Lilith’s face. “The night is young.” At that, Lilith’s thigh twitched, and she twisted, moaning as she moved. She laughed at the gorgeous sensation of the aftermath coursing through her and Zelda watched on, pleased at her handiwork. Lilith felt Zelda’s hand on her abdomen, slowly stroking the skin and feeling it quiver from the aftershock. Secretly, Lilith had wanted them to come at the same time, but knew the likelihood was slim given that it was their first time together. It occurred to her that it was also possibly their only night together and a renewed fervour to please Zelda took over her. Sighing happily, she swerved over and kissed Zelda hungrily.

“Were you close?”

“Yes.” Zelda coaxed. She sat up, bringing her arms around Lilith’s shoulders. “And I will be again if you get me out of this,” she looked down at her bra, which Lilith hastily undid and discarded. “Let me feel your mouth on me. Lighter at first, I’ll tell you how much pressure I want.” At that, Lilith enthusiastically made her way down Zelda’s neck, throat, shoulders and chest until she sequestered one nipple in her mouth. Receiving a grateful moan in response, she teased and tickled Zelda’s sensitive flesh, causing goose-pimples to break out. Gazing up at her, Lilith saw not only was Zelda writhing with every lashing of Lilith’s tongue, but from her throat down to her chest there was a rapidly spreading red orgasm rash that told her she was indeed returning the favour.

“Oh, harder…yes, just like that…oh god!”

Before long, Zelda felt the heat that had been rising in her return and she came, crying out loudly. Guiding her to come down from the dizzying heights, Lilith lapped at both nipples, tweaking and suckling them each in turn and soaking up the exquisite sound of Zelda’s cries. Sated, but still squirming in pleasure, Zelda tugged at Lilith to move up closer to her. As she did so, Lilith caught sight of Zelda’s eyes and how magnificent they looked overflowing with desire. Swaying slightly as she looked into them, they locked eyes and Zelda clawed at her until their mouths were enmeshed in long, wet, soothing kisses.

Lying down, Lilith watched as Zelda’s breathing slowed to its regular pace and sleep took hold of her. Carefully, she moved her, peeled back the duvet and slid her under it. Lifting up her side, she glided under it and drifted off into a peaceful night’s sleep.

Morning arrived, with winter sun streaming in through the windows. Zelda shifted in the bed to discover Lilith wasn’t beside her. Listening carefully, she heard the sound of the shower from behind the bathroom door, which was open in front of her. Before any thoughts of joining Lilith could cross her mind, she heard the water stop. Sitting up, she waited and watched as Lilith materialised from the cloud of steam that preceded her.

“Good morning,” Lilith smiled at her.

“Good morning,” Zelda’s eyes roved over her body in an appreciative way that Lilith noticed. “Are you in a rush for work?”

Lilith grinned, “No, I never rush where food and sex are concerned. And I am famished for the former.”

“Hmm, I believe you.” Zelda smiled.

“Are you hungry? For actual food?” Lilith added with a mischievous look.

“I am, are you?”

“Yes, although I’m afraid I don’t have much in the way of breakfast. There’s a café down the street that makes the best coffee and pancakes.”

Zelda’s eyes lit up at the mention of pancakes. “That sounds wonderful. Do you mind if I use your shower?”

“Be my guest. There's fresh towels on the radiators next to it.”

Once Zelda was showered and dressed, they made their way up to the café and ordered takeaway coffees and pancakes with bacon and maple syrup. Sitting next to each other on a bench outside, they chatted easily. Surprised at just how easy the conversation was, Lilith wondered where to go from here.

Zelda looked at her phone to check the time and said, “I have a few appointments this morning. I can drop by with the cheque this evening if it suits.”

Lilith blinked. So, it was business as usual then. “Of course,” she replied, hiding her disappointment. 

A silence filled the air between them. Both women looked out at the street. Lilith felt a coldness in the air that threatened to seep inside her chest. Shaking it off, she felt unsure of what to say next. Then Zelda broke the silence.

“Are you…busy this evening?”

It weighed heavily on Lilith that she wasn’t in the least bit busy. Not wanting to admit this, she scrambled for an excuse in her head. Nothing sounded plausible.

“Nothing fixed in stone, why?”

She looked at Zelda and saw a distinct nervousness on her features. “Um, do you want to do something?” Grimacing at her own awkwardness, Zelda looked away.

“Why not? You are only here ‘til Friday.”

“Exactly. I figure we should make the most of one more night.”

Lilith nodded. “I suppose I can ward off any potential engagements for one more night,” she lied.

“Good, that’s settled then.”

Lilith smiled at the eccentric, stern manner resurfacing. It was adorable in its own way. “I should get going to open the gallery.”

“Alright. I’ll see you this evening then?”

“See you then.”

They watched each other trying to discern what the other one wanted to do in terms of parting. Lilith debated a kiss, but decided it was too intimate in a public setting. When Zelda made no move either, she waved and walked in the direction of the gallery.

Heaving the shutter up, Lilith opened the gallery door, turned off the alarm and locked herself in. They weren’t due to open for another 20 minutes, but she needed the time alone to gather her thoughts. Hanging her coat up, she went to the safe and checked again on both paintings. Zelda hadn’t mentioned anything further about the second one, but there was no doubt in Lilith’s mind that she wanted it. That would involve some white lies, she sighed, not entirely pleased at the prospect. Securing the safe again, she went into the water closet and adjusted her hair and makeup. She felt so strange. So calm but exhilarated at the same time. Normally after a night of passion she felt like a queen who had conquered a battlefield.

The fact that she was seeing Zelda again and so soon gave rise to more excitement. They hadn’t discussed what this ‘something’ they were going to do was, but no doubt they both knew what one part of it involved. The visual of Zelda writhing beneath her filled her head and it was followed by remembering the searing intensity of the orgasm she had experienced without even being penetrated. Inhaling sharply, she leaned against the faucet in front of her.

Even though she had satisfied Zelda, Lilith wasn’t convinced it was her best work and payback was necessary. A sly smile took over her features. Pinching the sharp edges of the shoulders on her dress, she stood up straighter. Returning to her desk, she turned on the laptop and set everything up for the day ahead. It was going to be an interesting one, she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is especially for the hungry, hungry sapphics whom I love dearly and there will be more. Thank you for your lovely messages, they mean so much <3


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extra long chapter for Valentines Day <3

The day was passing fast with Lilith preoccupied by several phone calls. Most of them were from the owner who was due in town the following week and wanted to arrange a meeting with her to discuss next seasons unveilings. The afternoon came, bringing further appointments and enquiries to deal with. Engrossed in planning and organising, she didn’t notice the bell above the door ring out.

“Excuse me?”

Looking up at the older woman heading towards her in a sensible tweedy coat, Lilith sensed from her tone that this wasn’t going to be the easiest of meetings.

“Hello, how may I help you?

“I rang yesterday to enquire about the Untitled Maria Rosa painting you had displayed up until last month.”

“Oh, yes. We still have it, would you- “

“I have some questions about price matching your website and I also want to check the condition of the painting.”

Bemused, Lilith studied her in silence.

“The price is…exactly what it says on the website. $1,500. And as for the condition? It hasn’t been touched. It’s stored in the safe with other pieces that- “

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather see it.”

Trying to conceal her irritation, Lilith smiled. “Of course, let me fetch it for you.”

Just as she was about to enter the code to unlock the safe, Lilith turned and saw the woman standing right behind her and looking over her shoulder.

“May I ask you to step back a little, please?”

The woman stared in disbelief, but begrudgingly obliged.

Taking her time, Lilith returned to the task at hand. The clock on the wall told her it was only 3.30pm. Waiting for the door to unhinge itself she thought about how 5pm could not come quick enough. Zelda and her blue-grey eyes glittering with pleasure filled Lilith’s mind. The things she wanted to do to her made a smug smile break across her features.

Sighing softly, she scanned the shelves inside the safe. Finding the Rosa painting safely tucked away in its protective covering, she slid it out. The bell above the door ring out again and Lilith thanked whoever it was under her breath. Another potential client was a great excuse to remove herself from this woman who followed her to the plinth by the wall as Lilith set the painting down and uncovered it. Lilith looked up to see who had entered while the woman was making some unsavoury remarks about the condition of the painting.

“Zelda…” she was earlier than Lilith had expected, though they hadn’t set a time.

Seeing that Lilith was busy, Zelda smiled and mouthed “Do you want me to come back in a while?”

“No, not at all. I’ll be with you in just a moment.” Lilith returned.

“Excuse me, you haven’t finished dealing with me yet.”

Zelda’s eyes widened at the woman’s bark and she took a step backwards.

“Yes, I’m aware of that,” Lilith quickly retorted with a firm yet polite tone, “are you still interested in the Rosa?”

“No, not in this condition. Do you have another?”

Staring blankly, Lilith could feel Zelda’s discomfort from across the room.

“Another painting by Rosa?”

“No! Another copy of this one?”

At this, Zelda’s hand flew up to her mouth to cover a laugh that threatened to escape. Lilith saw the movement out of the corner of her eye and wished she could feel the same level of amusement.

“I’m afraid this is the only copy that exists,” she stated calmly, casting her eyes over the multitude of coloured dots that formed the painting.

“It won’t do.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Lilith gathered the painting back into its covering. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“How do I procure another copy?”

Lilith swore she could hear tittering from the other side of the gallery. Suppressing her true reaction, she said the only thing she could.

“I don’t believe you can. The only thing I can suggest is contacting the artist to enquire, but I don’t think you’ll have much luck as she was quite explicit about this being a one-off piece.” Walking over to the desk, Lilith swiped through the rolodex, plucking the artists card from it. “Here you go. You can contact her directly on her website. I’m afraid she doesn’t live in the vicinity anymore, so you w-”

Snatching it from her, the woman abruptly walked out without saying a word.

Blinking rapidly, Lilith stood frozen in mock horror. “You’re welcome!” she called out.

“Oh, my lord!” Zelda exclaimed, her laugh tinkling around the acoustics. “Is that what you have to put up with on a daily basis?”

“Only when it’s damp, it seems to bring them out in their droves.”

Zelda’s laugh was a lovely sound and Lilith couldn’t help but admire how well she looked. She had changed since the morning and the elegant pantsuit she wore was most becoming.

Reaching into her handbag, Zelda produced an envelope and handed it over.

“Ah yes,” Lilith pushed herself away from the desk, “I’ll get it for you now. By the way, I spoke to the artist earlier.”

“Oh, really?” Zelda followed her towards the rear of the gallery.

“You might like to know, she considered your offer of $25,000 most generous and has agreed to it,” she spoke with her back to Zelda, “if you’re still interested that is?”

Hearing the sincerity in her own voice, Lilith bit her lip. Normally it disconcerted her to walk into the safe because it was so large, and it left her somewhat vulnerable depending on who was in the gallery. For once, she was grateful for the size of it. Giving Zelda space while she considered this was something Lilith had decided was not only polite, but essential. Rummaging through the shelves, she listened for the answer. The silence was unnerving, and Lilith saw a slight tremor run through her hands as she retrieved _Love Lock_.

“Well that’s marvellous news. Is it still agreeable if I pay at the end of the month?

Lilith’s brow furrowed as she said what she had rehearsed. “Yes, that’s not a problem. I can keep it stored for you until then.”

Backing out of the safe, she placed the painting on the floor against the wall and reached around the inside of the safe door where she produced a carry case for it.

“Thank you, Lilith.”

Zelda’s hand was on her arm and her proximity took Lilith by surprise.

“You’re most welcome. Now, I’ll just pop it in here to keep it safe.”

“I really hope I didn’t put you to any trouble.”

“Not at all. I know how much these things mean to collectors.”

Zelda stood at a respectable distance watching as Lilith folded the painting into the silk hangings that protruded from the casing.

“Well, I appreciate it. I can bring _Love Lock_ back to the house now and come back to meet you at 5 if that still suits you?”

There was a mild tremble in her voice that echoed slightly in the otherwise empty space. Pausing what she was doing, Lilith looked up at her.

“Well, first, tell me…” she clipped the locks on the case shut, “what did you have in mind for this evening?”

Zelda interlaced her fingers, letting her hands fall in front of her. She looked mildly dismayed.

“I was thinking dinner. There’s a uh…a small place in the theatre district that does fabulous Italian food, if you like that. Or there’s- “

“Italian sounds wonderful.”

Sealing the larger lock on the side of the case shut, Lilith lifted it onto its side and carried it over to Zelda.

“And…what else were you thinking?”

Locking eyes with Zelda, Lilith watched her carefully.

“Well…let’s see where the night takes us shall we?”

Zelda looked a little nervous and Lilith had noticed the same expression before they parted ways that morning.

“Could we make it 6? I want to pop home and change first.”

“Of course!” Zelda looked relieved, but the apprehension did not entirely disappear from her face.

“Is everything alright?” Lilith asked.

“Yes, wonderful,” Zelda smiled, her expression shifting to a calmer one.

Nodding slowly, Lilith watched her move towards the door, and she hastened to hold it open for her.

“Enjoy your new home,” she said, looking at the carry case fondly. Zelda laughed, “I’ll take excellent care of it, I assure you.”

“I’m sure you will. Do you need some help carrying it up the steps?”

Zelda looked up towards the street. “Not at all, thank you, I’m sure I’ll manage.” Briefly, she turned to look at Lilith who met her gaze inquisitively.

“I’ll see you at 6. Here?” she pointed to the street, “it’s on my way, unless somewhere else is easier.”

“Here is fine,” Lilith smiled charmingly, “see you then.”

Zelda carried the case up the steps with little effort before making her way out of sight down the street. Lilith watched until she was gone, the winter light dappling its rays on Zelda’s auburn locks.

* * *

Closing time came and Lilith marvelled at her luck in having no appointments or clients detaining her. Mounting the steps outside, she looked up and down the street and saw the first hints that snow was arriving. The temperature had indeed fallen substantially since the previous day and it was clear that was to remain the case for the rest of the evening. There were fewer people out than usual and she was infinitely more aware of herself walking alone on one of the busiest thoroughfares of the city. Gathering her coat closer around her, she tucked her faux fur scarf tighter against her chest and made her way home.

Once she had showered quickly, Lilith examined her extensive wardrobe for suitable attire. Zelda’s pantsuit was a sensible choice given the weather, although Lilith didn’t own much in the way of that kind of garment. Usually she went for dresses that emphasised her natural gifts, but the bitter chill that ran through the apartment reminded her that New York was not terribly forgiving in the winter, regardless of how hot their activities would be.

Inhaling sharply, she imagined what it would feel like to fuck Zelda senseless, leaving her breathless and wanting more. Lilith leaned heavily into the wardrobe when the idea of what the woman would look like crying out her name flashed through her mind. Then she remembered that truly fucking Zelda wasn’t possible. What if Zelda came back for more on her next trip? Exhilaration rippled through Lilith at the thought. No, she was getting ahead of herself. Shaking her head, she steadied herself and decided there was only one option; it was Zelda’s last night in town and Lilith knew better than to take anything for granted. She was going to have to make it memorable.

Arriving back at the agreed meeting place, Lilith was pleased to see the street astir once more with merriment. There was, however, no sight of Zelda.

_Where is she?_

Checking her watch, she saw it was five minutes past the hour.

 _Hmm, give her a few minutes more._

Beside her, an elegant looking couple hurried into a taxi. The woman, noticing how cold Lilith looked turned around, “Do you want to share the cab ride with us? We’re heading to the Upper East Side.”

“Thank you, but I’m walking and it’s not too far.”

The woman waved and Lilith saw her diamond earrings sparkling from behind the windows of the taxi door. They were real, she knew at a glance. The woman smiled at her and Lilith smiled back.

“She looks like Elizabeth Taylor, right down to her diamonds.”

Lilith jumped forward. Zelda had appeared while she was distracted by the woman and was smiling at her.

“Apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Zelda smirked.

“That’s quite alright, I didn’t….”

She had been so far away in her own world that it took Lilith a moment to notice that Zelda had changed yet again. Shaking her head in surprise, she cast an eye over what she could see of a dress under a floor-length coat that appeared to be made of some sort of exotic birds feathers.

“You changed,” Lilith said, eyes flicking up to Zelda’s.

“As did you,” Zelda replied, “I figured it would be rude not to at least make the same effort as you. Although what you were wearing earlier was rather fetching.”

An amused grin played over Lilith’s face. It was so rare for anyone to speak in this manner and she enjoyed hearing it.

“Brave choice in this weather,” she motioned to the dress.

“Ditto,” Zelda reached forward and gently ran her fingers against the smoothness of Lilith’s leather trench coat. It was finely tailored and softer than it looked. Lilith watched Zelda admire it and suddenly felt somewhat overdressed. Before Zelda could get too comfortable, Lilith stepped towards her, her blue eyes flashing. Brushing her fingertips under the belt on Zelda’s coat, Lilith slid her hand around her waist, and she felt Zelda pull her closer by the lapel of her trench coat. Eying each other hungrily, they both forgot about the elements around them that were becoming colder by the minute. Lilith moved in as if she was going to kiss her. Zelda closed her eyes and parted her lips…and felt Lilith lean in against the side of her face.

“Hungry?” she whispered.

Zelda swallowed hard, her eyes flicking open. Lilith heard her exhale breathily.

“Famished,” she replied, eying Lilith’s mouth like it was a meal.

Suddenly, Lilith let go of her and stepped back.

“Better get to this restaurant then.”

Zelda stepped towards her in a trance-like state until the sentence landed with her and she stopped herself. Lilith smirked and tilted her head in the direction of the city.

Arriving at the restaurant, they were met by a hostess who knew Zelda immediately.

“Good evening, Ms Spellman, lovely to see you.”

“And you, Chloe!”

“Good evening, madam, how are you this evening?”

Lilith smiled at the young woman who took her coat.

“Very well, thank you.”

“Wonderful! Ladies, right this way, your table is ready.”

Looking at Zelda with consternation, Lilith realised she had pre-booked the table. She didn’t know why that surprised her, but it did. As they walked past the room full of diners, they were led downstairs to an entirely different environment. The room looked like a richly decorated cave and there were far fewer people in it than upstairs. It was darker than Lilith had expected; candelabras set into the recesses in the walls, complete with wax spilling down the sides, the walls themselves brimming with burgundy tapestries and purple hangings that looked extremely expensive. They were led to a secluded corner at the back that was concealed by silk curtains. Zelda pushed them open in a very familiar way.

“Here we are, is the table to your liking madam?”

So distracted was Lilith by the extravagant surroundings that she hadn’t heard the hostess speaking to her.

“Lilith?”

“Hmm? Oh, it’s fabulous, thank you. So much to admire!”

The hostess poured them both glasses of still water, adding, “I’ll be back shortly to take your order.”

“Thank you, Chloe.”

Zelda watched Lilith continue to take in the setting.

“Do you approve?”

Lilith turned to look at her. She laughed in astonishment.

“Ah-yes! I can’t imagine many people who wouldn’t approve.”

Zelda looked pleased. More than that. She looked reassured by Lilith’s reaction, as though it meant a great deal to her.

“It’s very intimate.” Lilith remarked.

“Yes, I thought it might be nice to have slightly more privacy than most restaurants afford.”

Lilith licked her lips as her eyes roved through the menu. It all sounded inviting, but not half so much as the woman opposite her.

“You can’t put a price on privacy,” she replied. “How did you discover this place?”

Studying her menu, Zelda hummed something about knowing the owner before reaching over to point at a section of the menu.

“Do you like wine?”

“Yes, red mostly. You?”

Zelda nodded, “Red for me too, especially Merlot.”

Lilith’s eyebrows raised, “If there’s one you’d recommend I’m happy to share a bottle.”

“Marvellous. Do you know what you want to eat?”

Lilith’s eyes flashed mischievously over the top of her menu and she saw Zelda blush.

“Well, the pasta sounds very good.” As soon as Lilith said it, she felt Zelda snaking her foot along her calf under the table. The pointed toe of her shoe fit nicely into the curve at the back of Lilith’s knee.

“Well then, if you’re ready?”

“Always,” Lilith smiled. 

Zelda waved at the hostess and requested a bottle of their finest Merlot along with the salmon for herself. Lilith ordered the pasta and at Zelda’s recommendation, a salad that featured truffles, which she claimed were divine. Moments later, the hostess reappeared with their wine. Lilith noticed that the wine glasses were unusually shaped. They were almost square with a rounded gold-leaf rim.

“These are exquisite, are they made specially for the restaurant?”

“Yes, ma’am. The owner is from Peru and he was a glass-blower before he came to the United States.”

Lilith studied the detail carefully. It was a beautiful item and looked like it had been painstakingly crafted to perfection.

Stepping back, the hostess waited for both women to taste the wine. Looking to Lilith first, she asked, “How is it?”

“Beautiful” she said, her eyes fixed on Zelda as she drank. They replaced their glasses and the hostess filled them whilst promising to return with their food shortly. Once she had left and the curtains were back in place beside them, Zelda resumed playing footsie. 

“Why am I not surprised that you would notice the finer details?” Zelda smiled looking at the glass.

“It comes with the territory, I suppose. I wouldn’t be very good at my job if I didn’t recognise these things.” Fingering the stem of the glass, Lilith was still absorbed by how remarkable it was.

“Indeed. And you are…exceptional at what you do.”

Lilith’s eyes flickered back to Zelda’s. “Well, thank you.” At that, she hooked her foot under Zelda’s chair and skilfully dragged her in closer to the table.

Zelda allowed herself to be drawn in; and keeping her eyes on the woman’s face, said, “They have the best cheesecake on the planet. Are you a dessert person?”

“You’re thinking of dessert already?” Lilith’s mirthful stare almost made Zelda choke on her wine.

“Exactly what is that look meant to imply?”

“Well, let’s just say I’m something of a cheesecake connoisseur.” Lilith tousled some of her wavy curls that had fallen over her shoulder as she spoke.

“Really?”

“Why, yes! I prefer Italian cheesecake to American. It’s lighter because of the ricotta, less cloying.”

“You don’t like it sweeter?” Zelda asked, looking genuinely surprised.

“Well, if it’s not as sweet it makes it more fun to eat it off things that are…”

A beautiful shade of red coloured Zelda’s face as her imagination ran riot with possibilities.

“Are you intent on teasing me like this all night? It seems cruel.”

“I just might. Whatever do you plan to do about it?”

The wicked smile that crossed Lilith’s lips told Zelda that she meant it. There was no telling just how hot under the collar the woman could make her, but Zelda already knew underestimating her would be a mistake. Shifting in her seat, Zelda sighed softly.

“Not as much as I’d like to. Tonight anyway.”

The words seemed to hang in the air torturously for a few seconds. Lilith felt the gorge soar within her at the suspense. It hadn’t escaped her notice that Zelda looked even more ravishing than the previous night; something she hadn’t thought possible.

Finally, she said, “Oh?”

“Hmm, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m a big girl, I think I can handle it” Lilith winked at her, making Zelda’s stern expression fracture with laughter. Despite herself, Lilith held Zelda’s stare for longer than she would normally do with anyone. As Zelda went to say more, the hostess reappeared with their cutlery. The hostess left and Lilith found herself still hanging on Zelda’s last sentence.

“Where were we?” Zelda asked.

“I believe you were suggesting that you wanted to do unspeakable things to me, but you find yourself unable to at present.”

Zelda broke out into a pleased grin. “Ah, yes. I’ll be back in New York at the end of the month, I always spend Christmas and New Year’s here. Do you stay in the city for the holidays?”

Watching her every move, Lilith said, “I do. Nowhere is quite like New York at Christmas,” and sipped her wine.

A comfortable silence descended. Lilith felt the same sensation as the night before coiling low in her stomach. Anticipation and desire curling together in a delicious ball of electricity that she hoped would slowly be released later on. Waiting for Zelda to say more, she tried not to let her desire become too obvious. A shyness seemed to take over Zelda in that moment and Lilith wondered what she was thinking that made that veil come between them. Before she could enquire, their food arrived.

Everything smelled and looked delicious; the steam rising from the plates adding to the temperature within the space. They ate heartily, each telling stories about various dating experiences that included everything from the very best of times to the worst.

Once they had eaten, the plates were cleared, and the conversation continued. They laughed easily, talking about where they had travelled to and as the evening unfolded before them, Lilith found herself taking stock of how much fun she was having. She couldn’t recall laughing this much in a long time. Watching Zelda, it was clear she was enjoying herself too and she made her interest in Lilith evident.

Aware that she was getting lost in thought, Lilith refocused herself on Zelda, who was watching her with curiosity. The look seemed to communicate something else that Lilith couldn’t read, but she suspected it was a question the woman wanted to ask.

“What?” she ventured coyly.

Nervous laughter peeled from Zelda as she took another sip of wine. “Nothing, I just...I was going to ask how a woman like you… isn’t taken.”

Lilith blinked. Casting her eyes downward, she deliberately let the sentence hang in the air between them.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it,” Zelda cut in, seeing how uncomfortable Lilith looked. “It’s just that... you’re a fascinating woman. So full of knowledge and easy to talk to.”

Zelda was on edge now and Lilith would have blushed had she not felt the woman trying to compensate for overstepping some mark.

“I have my moments,” she replied. “I don’t really want to talk about it, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course, I’m sorry.” Zelda nodded, understanding that she wasn’t going to penetrate the woman’s layer of mystery with such a blundering attempt at flattery. Had Lilith known how much she intrigued Zelda, perhaps her reaction would have been different. As it was, she struggled to find something to say to fill the increasingly awkward silence. They drank until Zelda eventually found a way to break it. Hearing the band taking to a stage that they had passed on their way in, she rose from her seat.

“Dance with me?”

Zelda’s outstretched hand was like marble with spindly blue veins barely visible on the surface. Taking hold of it, one might suspect it to be fragile from its appearance, but Lilith found her grip strong yet tender.

Standing to meet her, Lilith followed Zelda out from behind the curtains onto what was a small but busy dancefloor. The music throbbed around them; a mix of Spanish and Argentinian bass with a distinctly 80’s feel to it. It was obvious after only a few moments that Lilith had been correct in her assumption that Zelda would be an excellent dancer. Her body shimmied, swayed and spun like a celestial being that kept everyone’s attention. Similarly, Zelda could watch Lilith for hours, her body moving in perfect sync to the rhythm as if her limbs knew the music.

They made such a pair that onlookers seemed to forego their food in favour of watching them. Oblivious, they continued, laughing and moving in unison until the music slowed down and a look of uncertainty fell over both their faces. More couples took to the floor for the slower set and moving forward, Lilith took Zelda’s hand and ushered her back to their table. Once they were enshrouded by the voile curtains, Zelda pulled Lilith in and kissed her. It was a kiss filled with longing; and Lilith leaned into it feeling the softness and comfort of Zelda’s lips pressed against her own.

Breaking away, Zelda leaned in and whispered, “Can we go back to yours?”

Nodding, Lilith reached for her handbag and as she removed her wallet, Zelda said, “Oh, it’s taken care of.”

Sharply, Lilith turned to look at her. “What?”

“The bill, it’s all taken care of. I have a tab and they charge me automatically.”

After a moment, Lilith lifted the wallet again, “Well, at least let me pay for my half.”

“I won’t hear of it. Honestly, Lilith it’s my pleasure.” Zelda held her hand up suggesting she would take no argument. Lilith reluctantly placed her wallet back in her handbag, adding, “Thank you.”

She knew it was polite and kind of Zelda especially after Lilith had let her stay over. She did feel the woman was insisting because she knew she had upset her slightly and that bothered her. Pausing as Zelda gathered her handbag, Lilith thought for a moment. Her prayers were answered when she heard Zelda say, “Excuse me while I go to the little girl’s room.”

Once she had gone, Lilith waved the hostess over.

“Is everything alright, ma’am?”

“Everything was wonderful, thank you. Although, I wonder if you could do me a favour? Ms Spellman tells me your cheesecake is the best on the planet, is that so?”

“So we’re told by many customers. It is excellent, you have my word.”

“Well in that case, could I trouble you for some to takeaway please? And if you could be as discreet as possible.” As she spoke, she flourished her credit card into Chloe’s hand. “Ms Spellman is not to pay for it under any circumstances.”

Smiling, Chloe took the card, “I’ll be right back.” True to her word, she reappeared with a freshly made cheesecake in a nondescript white box that fit perfectly inside Lilith’s handbag. Tipping the woman generously for her discretion, Lilith thanked her again. Zelda returned having freshened up her makeup and hair and they gathered their belongings to make their way out into the night air.

* * *

The city enveloped them in frost as they journeyed through Brooklyn. Lilith fought the urge to chide herself for not wearing more suitable attire as she stifled a shiver. Feeling the cheesecake against the side of her handbag made a flush of warmth run through her. Zelda linked her and they hurried up the steps into Lilith’s apartment.

No sooner had they fallen in the door, Lilith entwined her fingers with Zelda’s and kissed her. Taking hold of Lilith’s waist, Zelda sighed deeply into her mouth and caressed the side of her face. The dancing had ignited more passion and Lilith had felt a strange disappointment that they hadn’t danced to the slow songs.

“Did you like the music earlier?” Zelda asked quietly, her lips tracing over Lilith’s neck.

“I did. It’s a pity we didn’t dance for longer.” She heard herself say it and immediately wanted to stuff the words back inside her.

“Hmm, I thought so too. I wanted to dance at least one slow one with you.”

Lilith swallowed hard. What was happening? Zelda was kissing her cheek and then her lips and Lilith was finding it impossible not to enjoy every second of it. Her eyes closed and she pulled Zelda in closer, feeling the woman’s arms wrap around her back. Reaching around, Lilith picked up the remote and turned on the sound system. Eric Clapton’s version of _Wonderful Tonight_ started playing and Zelda made a deeply satisfied humming sound.

“Seeing as you’re going away tomorrow, I suppose I can grant that request,” Lilith purred.

Pressing their lips together, they swayed almost hugging each other. It was the best kiss Lilith had ever had, soft with the right amount of pressure when needed. Normally she wouldn’t indulge in anything this tender, but there was something incredibly comforting about Zelda that reassured her.

Suddenly, Lilith’s eyes pricked with tears and she slammed them shut hoping it would stop them. Of course, this made it worse and she parted from Zelda’s lips to kiss her neck and avoid her noticing. It worked. The sound of Zelda’s moans was sweet enough to drown out how Lilith felt. Then the song was over, and Lilith lifted her head to look at Zelda. With her eyes dilated, her lipstick ruined and her hair threatening to become unruly at the mercy of Lilith’s fingers, she looked radiant.

Leading her to the bedroom, Lilith entwined her fingers with Zelda’s.

“I thought about what I want.” Zelda announced, twirling some of Lilith’s curls around her forefinger.

“Is that so? And what is it you desire?” Lilith walked over to the windows and drew the curtains.

“Mm, well it involves…these.” From her handbag, Zelda revealed a set of sturdy looking handcuffs.

Quirking an eyebrow, Lilith grinned. “Bondage. I never would have thought… and what’s your safe word?”

“Pazazu,” Zelda answered instantly.

Lilith’s grin widened. “I should have known you’d be a fan of The Exorcist, excellent choice-” she stopped suddenly.

“What’s wrong?” Zelda looked concerned that she had put her foot in it for a second time that evening.

Lilith smiled, “Nothing. Excuse me for just a second.” Exiting the room, she returned a moment later with her handbag. Placing it on the dresser, she removed the white box containing the cheesecake.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about what you said earlier,” she said, opening the lid of the box and removing the cake along with a smaller tub filled with something indistinguishable.

Zelda’s jaw dropped as she recognised the dessert. “Aren’t you a sly little thing? How did you….oh!” the penny dropped as she realised how Lilith had managed to do this without her seeing. “What’s that?” she pointed to the small tub.

“Fudge,” Lilith replied, “ready to eat, or, it can be heated.”

A low, throaty laugh came from Lilith as she saw a shiver run through Zelda at the idea.

“Tell me more about what you want, Zelda.”

Swallowing hard, Zelda watched as Lilith moved closer to her, eyes wide with curiosity and her lips curling into a devious grin.

Zelda whimpered and then felt Lilith’s hand on her waist holding her steady. Zelda leaned in, engulfing Lilith’s mouth with her own and slid her tongue deeply into the woman’s mouth. Lilith plunged her tongue in to meet Zelda’s, feeling the handcuffs that were still in the woman’s hand, brush against her back.

Easing off from the kiss, Lilith whispered, “We won’t do anything you don’t want to do,” against her lips. Zelda nodded, her breathing was already ragged, her face flushed; and her eyelids heavy with arousal.

“How long will the fudge take to heat up?”

Lilith laughed, “Not long,” she reached behind her taking the handcuffs in front to inspect them, “hmm, whatever will we do with these?”

“Tie me up,” Zelda blurted out. Lilith watched her carefully, lifting a strand of unruly hair away from her eyelashes.

“Are you sure?” 

Zelda nodded and as she went to kiss Lilith, she felt the woman pull away.

“Say it for me, Zelda.”

“I want you to tie me up.”

“And?” a wicked smile filled Lilith’s features as she eyed the fudge sauce behind them.

“I want you to tie me up and eat that cheesecake and hot fudge off me, naked.” Zelda inhaled shakily at how foreign the words sounded coming from her.

“Hmm,” Lilith purred, stroking Zelda’s hair and lifting her chin. Dropping her hand, she walked over to the bed and sat down, crossing her legs. Beckoning Zelda over, Lilith stopped her when she was standing in front of her.

“I want to watch you get undressed first.”

Only too happy to obey, Zelda unzipped the side of her little black dress and slipped the straps down her shoulders. Then, sliding her hips from side to side the dress fell down her torso of its own accord, showcasing the elegant black and emerald lined bra she wore. Lilith watched with approval, her eyes roaming the expanse of alabaster skin that was being exposed slowly.

Reaching forward she took hold of Zelda’s hips and coaxed her in towards her. “Hmm, it’s too good just to watch,” she hummed.

Rolling the dress over Zelda’s thighs revealed a beautiful matching set of black and emerald underwear. The longing to tear it off her was growing and Lilith felt herself become wet with desire for her. Planting a kiss on Zelda’s stomach, she pushed the dress down until it pooled at her feet.

Stepping out of her heels, Zelda knelt on the bed, straddling Lilith as she had the night before. Kissing up along her sternum, Lilith undid her bra at the back and continued her ministrations along the beautiful pale stretch of skin on her chest. Zelda discarded her bra, her breasts pressing into Lilith’s mouth one at a time, causing the redhead to moan aloud. Her nipples were ridiculously tight from the tension of watching Lilith all evening. Letting her fingers entangle in the dark hair before her, Zelda started to undo the zip on Lilith’s dress. Abruptly, Lilith stopped what she was doing and turned so Zelda was lying on the bed.

“Not so fast, good things come to those who wait, Miss Spellman.”

Zelda bit her lip, she squirmed on the bed as Lilith dangled the handcuffs in front of her.

“Remind me, what’s your safe word?”

“Pazazu.”

“Good girl.”

Clasping her hands to the wrought iron headboard, Lilith locked the cuffs around Zelda’s wrists and then in a split second, she was off the bed and taking the container of fudge into the kitchen.

“I’ll be back momentarily. Don’t move. Not even an inch.” There was a slight warning to her tone that made Zelda tremble with pleasure. What would happen if she disobeyed? She lay clamped to the bed listening for Lilith’s return. There was the distinct sound of the microwave whirring in the next room for what felt like a few minutes and then the sound of Lilith’s heels clicking on the floor as she entered wearing nothing except a pair of red silk French panties and her shoes. Zelda exhaled with a shudder of delight at the sight of her. Everything about Lilith was so well-cared for, it was impossible not to be captivated by her.

The icy blue eyes glimmered at Zelda as she approached the dresser and cut herself a generous slice of cheesecake. Balancing it on top of the steaming hot fudge container, Lilith climbed over Zelda’s legs and knelt astride her.

“I’ll give this a minute to cool, don’t want to send you to hospital with third degree burns now do we?” Lilith laughed.

“The hotter the better.” Zelda answered, sliding her shin along the inside of Lilith’s thigh.

“Oh, really?” Lilith set the cheesecake to the side.

“Really,” Zelda responded so fast that Lilith grinned devilishly and lifted the hot fudge up. She poured a tiny drop onto Zelda’s thigh and saw the muscles tighten under the skin at the contact.

“More,” Zelda whined.

With a raised eyebrow, Lilith asked, “Is this you asking me for a favour?”

A low growl emitted from Zelda and Lilith chuckled at her frustration.

“Please,” she groaned through gritted teeth.

Lilith leaned down and lapped at the spot where she’d dribbled the fudge. Her tongue was like a balm to the sensitive skin.

“Please, Lilith, more…”

“Ooh, when you say it like that how can I resist?”

With that, Lilith carefully poured more fudge along Zelda’s stomach, stopping just before she reached her breasts. Her tongue followed, causing Zelda to arch her back and moan. Lilith watched Zelda gyrate against her tongue, her chest heaving at the heat from the fudge.

“More?” she asked teasingly.

Zelda nodded, “Yes, more, please, more!”

Rising up onto her knees, Lilith poured the remainder of the hot fudge over both of Zelda’s breasts. When the hot liquid spilled over her nipples, Zelda let out a gasp that quickly turned to an erotically charged cry as Lilith’s tongue and lips set about soothing her. It was a beautiful show from Lilith’s perspective; watching Zelda writhe and convulse as her tongue sent the woman spiralling to new heights of ecstasy, electrifying all her nerves at once. Relentless in pleasing her, Lilith took her time encircling the bud of each nipple between her teeth and sucking all the fudge off of it.

Reaching a particular spot where her mouth was angled just right, Lilith felt Zelda’s thighs tremble under her. Biting down on the back of her tongue released more saliva into her mouth and she let the deluge of wetness cover Zelda’s aching nipple. Pressing her thigh in between Zelda’s legs, Lilith thrusted her strong muscles against the saturated underwear.

Zelda squirmed in the restraints, keening and grinding against Lilith’s mouth until finally she cried out, “Oh god, Lilith, harder, please!” Lilith sucked and pressed harder and harder until Zelda bucked violently against her, crying out with her entire body shaking. Zelda moaned long and hard into the air with Lilith continuing to kiss her gently until she calmed down.

Stroking Zelda’s hair, Lilith released the handcuffs and gathered the woman to her. Weak from the orgasm, Zelda tried to wrap her arms around her, but they fell limply by her side, shaking as they did so. Instead, Lilith took both of her wrists and drew them in against her chest as Zelda caught her breath. Holding her like this should have felt uncomfortable. They were practically strangers and yet, it felt in some ways as though they had known each other for years. Lilith noticed how easy it was to comfort Zelda and how well she fit in her arms. That was something she had never thought about with anyone before and she wondered why it stood out to her now. Before she had long to think about it, Zelda lifted her head.

“I think I might need some fuel before we go on.”

“Are you ok?”

“Perfectly fine, thank you.” She kissed Lilith’s chest, her hands still shaking a bit as she moved. Shifting on the bed, Lilith propped some pillows up behind them and gestured for Zelda to sit up.

“I’ll get you some water.”

She returned with two large glasses to find Zelda lying against the pillows with the slice of cheesecake on her abdomen, looking fully recovered. A wide grin appeared on Lilith’s face and she picked up the fork that Zelda was holding. Dipping it into the cheesecake, she lifted a piece towards Zelda’s mouth.

“Open wide,” she said in a playfully condescending tone.

Unimpressed, but too hungry to retort, Zelda opened her mouth and laughed as Lilith struggled to fit the entire piece in. Wrapping her lips around it, Zelda locked eyes with Lilith. Something was on Lilith’s mind and Zelda searched her face for clues as she chewed and swallowed slowly.

“You look deep in thought.”

“Hm, I was admiring the marks I’ve left on your beautiful skin,” Lilith brushed her fingertip along the swathes of red that ran from Zelda’s belly up along her breasts.

“They’ll clear soon enough.” Zelda assured her.

“They will.” Lilith agreed.

Zelda broke off some cheesecake with her fingers and sat forward tempting Lilith with it.

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you it’s rude to eat with your hands, Miss Spellman?”

“Mm, no one said anything about feeding someone else with them now, did they?”

Lilith laughed and leaned forward, her thin, red lips enclosing Zelda’s fingertips; and her tongue licking up the length of her fingers slowly. Zelda’s lips parted, letting out a soft sigh of desire as she watched the woman’s long black eyelashes flutter down and back up revealing her aqua coloured eyes shimmering around a deeply dilated black pupil.

When Lilith’s lips reached the tips of Zelda’s fingers, she paused to look at her. Zelda moved her hand to caress Lilith’s face, stroking the prominent cheekbone that jutted out. Lilith watched Zelda take in every aspect of her features to the point where it became difficult to stay still. It was as if the woman was memorising everything about how she looked right here in this moment. Tugging Lilith towards her, Zelda pressed her lips to hers again, gentler this time. Their tongues softly prodded each other, tasting each other as much as they could.

They stayed like that, feeding each other the rest of the cheesecake in between stories of what they were both up to over the coming weeks. Once the cake was well and truly finished, Lilith stood and offered her hand to Zelda, bringing her into the bathroom. There, she turned on the shower and guided her in with her. Lathering up the soap on Zelda’s belly, Lilith dutifully washed any residue from their play off both of them. As she did so, Zelda administered kisses to her neck and throat and eventually took the soap from her to return the favour. Stepping out of the shower, they dried off and Lilith gave her a cute satin nightdress to wear whilst slipping into something similar.

They crawled into bed and as Lilith pulled the duvet up over them, she felt Zelda’s hand on her waist. Scooching closer, Zelda placed her head next to Lilith’s and drew her arm further around her.

“And what about you?”

“Hmm?” Lilith murmured, unsure if she caught the full question.

“Have you thought about what you want?”

Lilith gave a short, gleeful laugh., “Tonight was about you, Zelda. It’s your last night. Besides, you’re not the only one who enjoyed the spectacle.”

“Mm,” a soft moan came from Zelda, “you certainly took me by surprise. The best kind of surprise.”

Zelda was kissing her again and Lilith felt her roll over on top of her.

“Can I be selfish and ask for one more thing?” Zelda was playing with the straps of Lilith’s nightdress and stroking the skin beneath them with both hands.

“And what’s that?” Lilith asked, encircling her arms around Zelda’s waist.

A brief silence lingered in the dark of the room. The noise of cars outside like white noise in the background. Lilith blinked, waiting for Zelda who was eying her cautiously.

“Can I see you again…when I come back in a few weeks?”

Lilith’s breath caught in her throat. She hadn’t expected that. In her mind this had been their last night together. Of course, she had secretly hoped that the opportunity would present itself for them to meet again, but she hadn’t allowed herself to believe Zelda would ask outright.

“I understand if you don’t want to, I just w-“

“I’d love to.”

In the dark, Lilith saw Zelda’s eyes sparkle just as they had done in the dim light of the gallery. She was smiling and Lilith smiled too. Inclining her head, Lilith seized Zelda’s lips in a kiss and Zelda started kissing her way down to Lilith’s breasts. Plucking both nipples out from under the nightgown, Zelda laid hot, wet kisses atop them and felt Lilith twitch and wriggle under her.

After a while, Zelda settled her head down next to Lilith and fell into a deep sleep. Lilith watched her drift off peacefully and wondered at how quickly things can change when one least expects it.

Morning came, with sunlight spilling in through the curtains. Brooklyn was waking up and it demanded that Lilith and Zelda did too. Seeing that Zelda was yawning and stretching beside her, Lilith smiled.

“Good morning. Sleep well?”

“Good morning. I did, you?”

“Yes, actually. Normally the street noise keeps me awake.” She stretched her lithe limbs and threw the duvet back, sliding out of bed. “How do eggs and toast sound?”

“Wonderful,” Zelda nodded, “can I help?”

“You can grind the coffee beans if you like. I know how good you are at grinding.”

Zelda gasped in faux shock, a grin lighting up her features. “You really are hilarious; you should do stand up,” she said sarcastically.

“Done it. Not my thing.”

Zelda looked at her curiously, “You’ve done stand up?”

“Yes. Once. There’s very little I haven’t tried.” Lilith said it with such directness that Zelda merely shook her head in surprise.

“C’mon, let’s eat.”

They cooked and breakfasted together, finding there was plenty more to talk about and with great ease. Glancing at the clock, Lilith saw that she was going to be late for work.

“Shit! I didn’t realise that was the time.” Hopping down from the counter seat, she grabbed her coat and handbag and Zelda followed suit. Hurriedly they made their way out to the cold morning air.

“Are you heading home?” Lilith asked.

“Yes, I need to collect a few things then go straight to the airport. I can walk you to the gallery.”

“Excellent.”

They walked briskly in the direction of the gallery. Outside, Lilith fumbled with her keys as she searched for the one that opened the shutter. Zelda looked like there was something she wanted to say but was reluctant as they were pressed for time.

“Everything ok?” Lilith asked as they walked down the steps of the building.

“Yes, perfect. I’ll leave you here. Have a good day.”

“Thank you, you too,” Lilith turned and locked eyes with her. Time was of the essence, so Zelda kissed her quickly on the cheek and said shyly, “you have my number if you want to stay in touch.”

The penny dropped. Lilith’s eyes widened, “Yes, I have your card.” Awkwardly, she returned the kiss on the cheek. They looked at each other uncertainly for a moment before Lilith kissed her properly. Zelda kissed her back, gently stroking her jawline. They lingered there for a few moments until Lilith broke away softly.

“Thank you for a wonderful time, Lilith.”

“It was my pleasure. Thank you too. I’ll be in touch.”

Zelda smiled as she headed back up the steps. Lilith opened up the gallery and set about preparing everything for the upcoming clients. Throughout the day a pleased grin took over Lilith every now and then as the same image returned to her mind; that of Zelda writhing beneath her, crying out her name as she suckled hot fudge off her body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's now an extra tag for bondage because hey, for the day that's in it I figured why not throw some hanky panky in there. As always, I love to hear your thoughts.


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L: “You certainly know how to get a girls attention. Pray tell, what was it that made you come so hard?”
> 
> Looking down at her phone, she saw it was shaking. No, her hand was shaking. It had been so unexpected and was such an exquisite sound that she felt it reverberate in her eardrums over and over.
> 
> Z: “The thought of your mouth on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I edited Clover's dialogue a little in case it was too difficult and distracting to decipher. The content is the same, the grammar is edited.

The weekend arrived, bringing with it a sense of déjà vu. On Sunday, Lilith found herself walking through The Whitney Museum of American Art alone, cradling a coffee. It was her first visit and although the work was new to her, it was starting to meld with all the other galleries she had seen. The only difference was that for once, she was totally unfocused on the actual art itself. Instead, her mind was engaged in drifting thoughts of what it would be like to share this experience with someone. The last time Lilith had visited an art gallery or museum with a paramour was…well, it wouldn’t do to think about that right now. Lilith pitied women who yearned to be in a relationship and she made no secret of her sentiments either. Especially when the woman in question was in a relationship with a man. She had had her fair share of relations with men, but the experiences had always left her wanting. There was something about women that had always held more appeal for her. In fact, Lilith found it difficult to discern how people weren’t in awe of women everywhere. The way women moved fascinated her. The way they spoke and laughed. How women had adapted over time to live in a world built for and designed by men, whilst retaining their own inner strength.

Lilith knew that the ability to contain multitudes is a quality shared by the sexes, but it isn’t always equally so. It was for this reason that she had moved to New York alone. She yearned to be free of the expectations that small town living placed on her and yet, in her heart she felt that one day she would return and live in a cottage surrounded by love and light. Maybe one day. Returning to the present moment, she winced. The sterile lighting in the museum was irritating her eyes and truthfully, she wasn’t taking anything in anyway. Sighing aloud, she decided she had had enough art for one Sunday. Leaving the building, she headed towards Washington Square Park.

Walking below the giant archway, Lilith saw a group of children playing by the enormous fountain just ahead of her. The jubilant sound distracted her from how she felt, and she moved closer to the steps surrounding the fountain. Sitting down on an empty slab, she watched and listened to the people in the park. Everyday humdrum sounds that were mostly indistinct but collided together to form a melodious chorus. It was the tune of a city that never sleeps. While she was glad to be a part of it, there was the persistent idea that she might eventually start to feel lonely if things continued the way they had since she arrived here.

At first it had been easy to ignore; there was so much to do and explore, but as time went on Lilith noticed a growing sense of dissatisfaction. The time of year didn’t help. December had only started and already the halls were decked. Everywhere lay reminders that this was a time for family and togetherness; two things she wasn’t entirely fond of.

On the far side of the park the dulcet tones of carol singers filled the winter air. Looking over, Lilith smiled at the pretty sight; a blonde, a brunette and a redhead, each dressed in red velvet tea dresses and green velvet coats with black, high heeled Mary-Janes adorning their feet. They were wonderful singers, that she couldn’t deny. Of the three women, the redhead stood out most visibly. The colour of the dress should have clashed with her hair; but it only served to enhance it, drawing the eye to the woman even more.

Her hair was a nice shade of red, but it wasn’t quite as lovely as...

Not that Lilith was thinking about her at all.

Glancing around, she chided herself silently. It had been less than two days since Zelda left for Boston and the idea of contacting her had been playing on Lilith’s mind ever since. It was absurd she told herself. The woman wasn’t due back in the city for another three weeks and even then, Zelda may not actually have been serious about wanting to meet again. Quietly, Lilith laughed at herself. Had she been serious? The kiss they had on the steps outside the gallery came back to her and her eyes fluttered shut as a thrill spilled down her spine. It had been hotter and better than she had anticipated. The fact that they couldn’t have full on sex had added to the mystique of this woman who had waltzed into the art gallery only a few days previous. There was something about Zelda that made Lilith feel strangely as though they had known each other in some previous life. As if they had briefly met and hoped their paths would cross at a more fortuitous time in their lives.

Not that she was thinking about the woman at all.

Picking up her wallet, Lilith rifled through the cards that she had collected. Zelda’s peeked out at the front with the familiar image of a pregnant woman’s silhouette. Thumbing it, Lilith bit her lip. Eyes flicking up, she considered what she would say if she were to contact Zelda. Again, her eye was drawn to the redhead singing Carol of the Bells. Rising from the step, she wandered in the direction of the singers. Rummaging in her pocket she took out her phone and joined the crowd who had gathered to listen.

Lilith recorded a short video of the three women singing, rotating the phone as she scanned across their faces until she landed at the redhead. Playing it back with the volume lowered, she added a quick caption.

_“The city so nice they named it twice…I can see why. Did you arrive safely?”_

Hitting send before she could overthink it, Lilith quickly locked her phone screen and continued watching the singers.

“If she doesn’t answer, it’s no big deal,” she told herself. Flirting via text was nothing new to her, but she felt like the regular stuff was too cliched for a woman like Zelda. It felt better to send something safe, even if she didn’t know why.

The redhead was looking at her and Lilith met her gaze with full-on confidence. Smiling, the redhead gave a demure look back. It thrilled Lilith to no end that she had this effect on women and men alike. One of the things she was most proud of was having turned several seemingly straight women, not to mention her fair share of men who previously thought they were strictly gay.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her hand, Lilith looked down.

Zelda: _“Ah, there you are. I did, thank you. This is very pretty. Although I must admit, when the video popped up, I rather hoped it would be of you.”_

Lilith smirked. That was quicker than she expected. Swerving around to walk away from the crowd, she bore a smile that could not be contained. Mulling over what to say, she clicked the phone screen closed and made her way to the kerb to hail the first taxi she saw. Giving the driver her address, she noted with some gratitude that he wasn’t the talkative kind. Sitting back in the seat, she took out her phone and reread the message. Her fingers moved nimbly over the keypad.

_L: “I’m a woman of many talents, but singing is not one of them.”_

Eyelids fluttering down low in satisfaction at her ability to tease, Lilith glanced up and saw the twinkling Christmas lights that decorated shopfronts as the taxi sped away from the heart of Manhattan and towards Bedford-Stuyvesant. Traffic was unusually quiet today, even for a Sunday. Yes, she thought to herself, the best way to spend today was not at a museum. It was at home. A place she rarely got to see and enjoy because she was always busy during the day. Perhaps it was time to make herself cosy in the apartment with some wine, good food and a movie. And maybe more depending on how things went. Leaning forward, she spoke to the driver.

“Can you drop me off at the next corner, please?”

* * *

Across the street from her apartment was a grocer that Lilith favoured. It was family-run and they had the freshest ingredients in the neighbourhood. She preferred to give her money to a small business, especially when the people were so helpful. As a little girl, her grandmother had brought her here and Clover, the warm Jamaican lady who ran the business, knew Lilith since she was a young girl.

After her grandmother passed away and she was a starving art student, Lilith had turned up to the shop on many occasions not knowing how to cook substantial meals for herself. Clover had asked her what she liked, flavours, textures and meats; and then brought her to the kitchen, where she imparted decades-worth of knowledge to the young woman about how to cook. Clover made the best Caribbean food this side of New York and Lilith took full advantage of living so close to her.

Entering the shop, she saw Clover busy behind the counter packing up some plantain for a woman who was chattering in Patois. Picking up a basket, Lilith meandered over to some large bulbs of French Garlic and positioned herself in Clover’s eyeline. The old woman saw her and immediately chuckled, winking at her. Smiling, Lilith plucked some of the garlic from the table and anything else that caught her eye. Waiting for Clover to finish up with the lady, Lilith sidled over to the deli counter where there was a selection of plump, juicy meats lining the rotisserie.

The place smelled warm with a hint of spice and several green and red chili peppers perched in fanciful ways around the food. It reminded her of her grandmother and lots of happy, sunny days spent listening to ska and reggae as the brilliant scent of food cooked with love filled her senses.

“Lilith! You look beautiful as eva. How are you today, mi dear?”

“Excellent, thank you, Clover. How are you?”

Descending on Lilith to give her a bear hug, Clover laughed.

“Can't complain. What can I get you?”

“I’m thinking of trying my hand at that wonderful curried goat you showed me last time.”

Clover hitched her mouth to one side in a smirk. “Mmhm. Dis a special occasion?”

“No, ma’am, I’m a little tired and I was hoping to concoct your specialité de la maison because it always revives my senses.”

“An' what has you tired? Work? Hope it not some man causing you grief.”

Lilith laughed harder than she meant to.

“No, I can assure you it’s not work, or a man. I’ve been using my weekends to visit all the museums and galleries in the city, and I think I’ve seen too much today. I just want some comforting food and some wine, maybe a movie.”

Clover clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Her concern for Lilith was written all over her kind features and it made the younger woman smile.

“Best thing you can do go home an' rest. The city an' museums will always be here for you.”

Nodding, Lilith pouted in mild protest. Then, she saw Clover beckoning her with a crooked finger. Whispering, the woman told her, “You in luck! I made a batch of curried goat this afternoon. Come back to di kitchen an' I get you sum.”

Before Lilith could argue, she was being escorted behind the beaded curtains into the small but sufficient pantry at the rear of the shop. There, she watched as Clover opened the lid of a large pot and the most heavenly smell wafted out. The dish was ladled into three large Tupperware boxes and sealed tightly before being stacked into a special bag that contained the heat.

“Oh, Clover that’s far too much!”

“No, it just right. You go an' take care of yourself my dear.” 

They walked back out to the shop floor and Lilith swiftly opened the fridge door, taking out two big bottles of ginger ale.

“Here you go, thank you, my lovely” she quickly took out the money to pay for the drinks as well as an extra wad of cash that she stuffed into the woman’s hands. Clover’s face wrinkled into anger, “Lilith, your grandmotha would curse me. I'm happy to take care of you.”

“I won’t hear of it, you’re far too good to me and I owe you more than money is worth.”

Clover’s expression softened. “You call if you need anythin', you hear?”

“I promise.” Lilith winked at her and was gone.

* * *

Returning the short distance to her apartment, Lilith hastened to spoon the food into a bowl for herself. It was piping hot, which gave her enough time to change into a comfortable pair of silk pyjamas, a dressing gown and fluffy socks.

In place of a tv, Lilith had a projector and a perfectly spacious wall to shine it onto. Switching it on, she searched her film selection for something that jumped out at her. Her fingers hovered over _Gilda._ Plucking it out, she read the blurb at the back and decided a classy film noir starring Rita Hayworth was just the ticket. Fetching her favourite blanket and a pillow, Lilith nestled onto the couch and started the movie. The opening credits played with the glorious soundtrack crackling out through the speakers. A low vibrating sound from the kitchen alerted her to the fact that her phone was in her handbag. Fetching it, she saw a new message from Zelda.

_Z: “I wouldn’t discount your singing voice as I’ve yet to hear it, but if the sounds you made with me were anything to go by, I’d say you’re selling yourself short.”_

Lilith’s jaw dropped in a devilish grin. Glancing up at the wall where the movie was beginning, she grinned. The woman was flirting shamelessly with her and here she had been nervous about being ghosted.

_L: “Me? Never. You were pretty vocal yourself. If I’d known how good you’d sound I would’ve asked to record you.”_

Returning to the blanket fort she had constructed for herself on the couch, Lilith inhaled deeply. Never one to shy away from an opportunity to make things interesting she hoped Zelda would use this form of communication wisely. A short, sharp vibration buzzed.

_Z: “Was there something in particular you liked?”_

Determined not to be bested at this game, her fingertips again moved quickly over the keypad.

_L: “Hmm, quite a lot. If I had to choose, I’m torn between hearing you gasping for more and…._

Lilith hesitated. She wanted to say, “ _the way your voice crackled when you asked if we could see each other again_ ”, but it felt too intimate. Something about that moment had revealed a vulnerability in Zelda that was endearing, but also too much. Instead, she typed:

_“…and moaning my name while you came for me.”_

Pleased with herself, she took a large sip of ginger ale and began to dig into her food. It was fair to say she could be somewhat arrogant about her sexual prowess, but Lilith secretly longed for someone who met her levels of insatiability. Someone who wasn’t threatened by the power she wielded in and out of the bedroom. Watching as Rita Hayworth made her first onscreen appearance in the film, she smiled. _Someone like that_ , she mused. At that moment, her phone buzzed.

_Z: “You certainly chose a fine time to tell me that. I’m at a family dinner that seems interminable…”_

Lilith’s mouth puckered in uncertainty for a moment until another message flashed up.

_Z: “I keep thinking of the way you touched me when you were helping me figure out what I like.”_

It surprised her that that was the moment Zelda was most drawn to, nonetheless Lilith sensed what she was getting at.

_L: “You seemed to like it. Perhaps we can figure out what else you like between now and when you return to the city.”_

She delayed over the choice of words. Something had prevented her from typing _“when you return at Christmas…”_ and she knew it was fear. Fear of being rejected, a small voice whispered. Swiftly, Lilith rebuked herself sharply for such a silly notion. The sound of the phone buzzing distracted her.

_Z: “I’d like that. I have some ideas.”_

_L: “I’m all ears.”_

_Z: “I should hope so. It’ll have to wait ‘til I’m alone sadly. What are you doing?”_

_L: “Eating my favourite food and watching an old movie, Gilda. Have you seen it?”_

_Z: “A long time ago. Rita Hayworth is beautiful in it if I remember correctly.”_

_L: “She is. It’s a rare thing to find a woman who can make a hair flip sexy, but she manages it. What kind of movies do you like?”_

_Z: “Horror, but classic ones like The Shining and The Omen. Some old movies too, mostly from the ‘60’s. You?”_

Ah, yes. Lilith recalled that Zelda’s safe word had been the name for the Devil in The Exorcist. With a wry smile, she replied, _“I like horror too. Although I’m more of a B-movie fan. Something about the style is just very me.”_

Staring at the screen, an odd feeling flared up in the back of her mind. Pushing it away, Lilith set the phone on the table and tucked back into her food and the movie. Sundays were for rest and self-care and this was what it looked like for her today. She couldn’t allow herself to get too caught up in what Zelda was doing, they barely knew each other. Besides, she had a very full-on week of work ahead and there was no telling how much free time she would have in the run up to Christmas. 

Later, after the movie had long since finished and Lilith had devoured a significant portion of the curried goat and rice, she moved to the kitchen and poured herself some wine. A vibration from the phone on the table startled her. Wondering what Zelda meant earlier, she made her way back to the phone out of curiosity. Unlocking the screen, she saw a notification flash up that she had received a voice note of approximately 7 seconds duration. Pressing play, she heard the unmistakable voice of the woman who had shared her bed for the last two nights. The sound of Zelda gasping, clearly at the apex of orgasm, filled the room. Lilith stood stock still, the effect of the noise washing over her. A low curling in her stomach stirred as she inhaled to steady herself. Closing her eyes, the visual of the woman coming undone on her lap flashed in her mind. Setting her wine down, she fell heavily onto the couch beneath her and clutched the blanket in between her fingers as she typed.

_L: “Was it good for you?”_

_Z: “Mm, what do you think?”_

_L: “You certainly know how to get a girls attention. Pray tell, what was it that made you come so hard?”_

Looking down at her phone, she saw it was shaking. No, her hand was shaking. It had been so unexpected and was such an exquisite sound that she felt it reverberate in her eardrums over and over.

_Z: “The thought of your mouth on me.”_

Gulping down a large mouthful of wine, Lilith slid a hand under her pyjama bottoms and began stroking purposefully between her thighs. Already worked up, it wasn’t going to take much, and Zelda had awakened a need in her that she hadn’t felt for quite some time. As the effect began to wind its way through her, Lilith quickly typed.

_“I need more.”_

She could see Zelda was online and typing immediately. Her speed increased as the longing to see the next message became overwhelming.

Z: _“If you were here, I’d press my tongue against your clit until it was throbbing in my mouth…Then I’d slide my fingers into you and make you scream for me…”_

Lilith moaned loudly, stroking herself into oblivion, her hips grinding in response to the stimulation. God, she needed it. Not that she couldn’t get herself off without Zelda’s help, but it was…different. She couldn’t place why and right now it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that she got what she…

“Ohhhhh, fuck yes!”

She felt it rock through her with such force that it dragged down her spine. Her hips grinded as she bellowed into the empty apartment. The idea of Zelda’s mouth against her was so delicious and not knowing what it felt like threatened to drive her insane in the moment. Grabbing at her phone, she typed.

_L: “Mmm, that’s so unfair. I had to make myself come from words and the memory of your face alone.”_

_Z: “Oh, I’m sorry. Did you not enjoy it?”_

Scrambling to text in some form of a coherent style, Lilith managed:

_L: “I’ll let you know as soon as my legs stop shaking.”_

Settling herself into the blanket on the couch, Lilith drank more wine. The warmth and acidity flooded her tongue and throat as she breathed deeply, letting the aftermath of the orgasm run over her.

A winking emoji from Zelda appeared on the screen.

_“Glad to be of service. Is there anything further I can assist with?”_

Lilith smirked as she typed back.

_“Are you sure you’re not spent? That recording sounded like I took an awful lot out of you.”_

_Z: “I recover quickly. Besides it’s not as effective as being there in the flesh. If it’s too much for you, I can always tone it down.”_

A genuine smile crossed Lilith’s features.

_L: “It’s just right. I promise I’ll tell you if it isn’t. I have no problem saying no to anyone. Even if they do look magnificent calling my name in the throes of ecstasy.”_

_Z: “I’m glad you can’t see me blushing. And I promise the same.”_

A resurgence of an emotion Lilith had felt earlier that day rose in her chest.

_L: “Good to know. As lovely as this has been, I’m afraid it’s a school night and I have to be up early. I can’t fight off unruly clients with less than 8 hours beauty sleep.”_

_Z: “And I can’t grade papers on less than that either. Goodnight, Miss Porter.”_

_L:” Goodnight, Miss Spellman.”_

Locking her phone, Lilith stared at the wall in front of her. The thought struck her once again that it was impossible to know where life is taking us from one moment to the next. Shifting out of her blankets, she gathered all her bedclothes to her and made her way to her room. Stepping into the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and cleansed her face of the day she had had. Slipping in between the sheets, she lay there for a moment before opening her phone and reading through the exchange again. In the quiet of her room, she played the voice note and listened to the erotic tones of Zelda Spellman coming for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback. Just sayin'.


End file.
